Because I Care
by Sweatpanda
Summary: [CHAPTER : END] [UP] 'Menjadi seorang Beta, bukanlah keinginan seorang Bae Jinyoung. Karena jujur, Jinyoung tidak mau memilih antara sang sahabat Alphanya Lai Guanlin, atau Omega yang dijodohkan dengannya, Park Jihoon.' WANNA ONE. Main! Lai Guanlin X Bae Jinyoung (PanDeep). Slight !2Park !SamHwi. Side !NielHwang !OngWoon !HwanSung. Warn : Omegaverse!AU. Boys Love.
1. Chapter 1

**Because** **I** **Care**

.

 **Because I Care ©** **Sweatpanda**

 **.**

 **Cast :**

 **Main**

Lai Guanlin X Bae Jinyoung (PanDeep)

 **Slight**

!GuanHwi !DeepWink !2Park

 **Side**

!NielHwang !OngWoon !HwanSung

And many more.

 **Genre :**

Romance, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length** :

1 of ?

 **Summary** :

Menjadi seorang Beta, bukanlah keinginan seorang Bae Jinyoung. Karena jujur, Jinyoung tidak mau memilih antara sang sahabat Alphanya Lai Guanlin, atau Omega yang dijodohkan dengannya, Park Jihoon.

 **Rated** :

T - M

 **Warning** :

Omegaverse!AU, YAOI, Typo(s), OOC.

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

Jinyoung mendesah pelan ketika ia tidak bisa memejamkan matanya. Ini sudah larut malam, dan Jinyoung tidak sedikitpun mengantuk. Jinyoung bangkit dari acara tidurannya dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Jinyoung berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya, membuka gorden jendela berwarna merah darah itu dan menatap langit malam yang tengah menampilkan bulan purnama. Jinyoung memejamkan matanya, mencoba tidak melihat pada sosok lain yang tengah mengamati dirinya dari rumah di seberang rumahnya itu.

Jinyoung menghela nafas lelah, ia kemudian membuka matanya dan senyuman tipis kini muncul di wajahnya. Sosok itu sudah menghilang, di tengah kegelapan salah satu kamar di rumah keluarga Kim.

Jinyoung kembali menutup gorden jendelanya, melangkah menuju kasurnya dan membaringkan kembali tubuhnya di sana. Menatap kosong pada langit-langit kamarnya, Jinyoung kembali mendesah. Kenapa di akhir-akhir masa sekolah menengah atasnya ini, masalah satu persatu hadir di hidup Jinyoung? Jinyoung bingung, dan tak tahu harus melakukan apa sekarang.

Jinyoung terlarut dalam lamunannya, memikirkan bagaimana bisa orangtuanya yang tinggal jauh darinya itu bisa seenak kehendak mereka memaksa Jinyoung untuk menerima perjodohan yang orangtuanya lakukan.

Jinyoung tahu jika dirinya hanyalah seorang Beta yang jika dibandingkan dengan Alpha manapun, bahkan dengan Beta-Beta lainnya Jinyoung masih kalah. Tapi tetap saja, dirinya seorang Beta. Seseorang yang sangat menyukai kebebasan tanpa perlu aturan dari orang lain. Meskipun itu dari orangtuanya sendiri.

Dan kenapa si Park Omega itu mau saja dijodohkan dengannya? Kenapa tidak menolak dengan alasan masih banyak Alpha di dunia ini, kenapa harus dengan dirinya yang seorang Beta? Meskipun tidak memungkiri ketika Jinyoung memikirkan alasan yang seperti ini, Jinyoung merasa sedang menghina dirinya sendiri.

Lagipula, ada alasan lain yang membuatnya bersikeras untuk menolak perjodohan tanpa persetujuannya ini. Lai Guanlin. Adik tingkatnya di sekolah yang merupakan seorang Alpha. Dialah yang menjadi alasan utama mengapa Jinyoung menolak perjodohan itu mentah-mentah. Jinyoung mencintai Guanlin, meskipun Jinyoung sadar, jika Guanlin tidak mungkin mempunyai perasaan yang sama terhadapnya.

Bagi Guanlin, Jinyoung adalah temannya, tetangganya dan mungkin juga sahabatnya. Hanya itu, dan Jinyoung cukup sadar diri.

"Hh.."

Suara helaan nafasnya terdengar. Sebentar lagi ujian kelulusan, dan bahkan Jinyoung belum mengatakan apa-apa pada Guanlin tentang perasaannya. Jinyoung hanya takut, jika waktu kelulusan nanti, orangtuanya datang dan langsung menyeretnya ke pendeta. Menikahkannya dengan Park Jihoon yang bahkan tidak dekat dengannya.

Jinyoung memiringkan tubuhnya, menatap dinding putih di depan sana sebelum memejamkan matanya. Sudah jam dua lewat empat puluh tujuh, dan Jinyoung harus berusaha tidur agar ia bisa menerima pelajaran dengan baik besok. Semoga.

.

.

Minhyun tengah menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya dan Jinyoung ketika suara bel rumahnya terdengar. Mematikan kompor yang digunakannya, Minhyun berteriak 'Sebentar' sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tamu.

Begitu membuka pintunya, Minhyun disuguhi pemandangan yang amat langka untuk ia temukan di pagi hari.

"Jaehwan?"

Minhyun memanggil nama sahabatnya, Jaehwan tersenyum lebar. Mengeluarkan sesuatu dari belakang punggungnya dan memberikannya pada Minhyun. Bunga mawar.

"Mawar yang cantik untuk orang yang cantik," goda Jaehwan seraya terkikik geli. Minhyun merotasi kedua bola matanya seraya mengambil bunga mawar yang diberikan Jaehwan.

"Pagi-pagi sudah gombal," ketus Minhyun. "Memangnya salah?" Jaehwan menimpali, ia melangkah masuk lebih dulu disusul Minhyun setelah menutup pintu.

"Tumben saja pagi-pagi sudah ke sini. Biasanya baru ketemu saat di kampus nanti," Minhyun meletakkan bunga mawar pemberian Jaehwan ke atas sebuah vas yang memang sudah waktunya untuk diganti.

Jaehwan hanya bergumam, melangkah lebih jauh menuju dapur untuk menemukan setidaknya beberapa makanan untuk mengganjal perutnya.

"Jaehwan-hyung? Tumben," Jinyoung melangkah mendekati Jaehwan. Duduk di kursi seberang Jaehwan sebelum menenggak susu yang sudah dibuat Minhyun.

"Jaehwan mau menumpang makan, Jinyoung-ie," ujar Minhyun seraya mendudukkan dirinya di kursi dekat Jaehwan. Jaehwan tak ambil pusing, memang itu tujuannya kemari pagi-pagi sekali seperti ini.

"Oh, bahan makanan di rumahmu habis hyung?" Jinyoung bertanya polos namun terdapat nada meledek di kalimatnya. Jaehwan mendengus pelan, "Bisakah kalian diam? Aku sedang lapar tahu!" Minhyun dan Jinyoung hanya tertawa, kemudian ikut sarapan bersama Jaehwan yang sesekali diselingi candaan tak jelas dari Jaehwan.

.

.

"Jinyoung!"

Jinyoung menolehkan kepalanya begitu mendengar suara Woojin yang tertangkap indera pendengarnya. Jinyoung berdiam di tempatnya menunggu Woojin agar menghampirinya. Keduanya berada di depan gerbang sekolah mereka, ini hal yang wajar karena bagaimanapun keduanya adalah teman sedari awal mereka masuk SMA ini.

"Kau sendirian? Dimana Guanlin?" Woojin merangkul bahu Jinyoung dan keduanya melangkah bersama. Jinyoung menggidikkan bahunya acuh, "Aku tak tahu. Berangkat bersama Daehwi, mungkin."

Woojin menyatukan kedua alisnya mendengar nada bicara yang digunakan Jinyoung. Terdengar datar namun juga terdapat nada kekesalan dikalimatnya itu. Namun Woojin tak mau ambil pusing, ia memilih diam dan keduanya melangkah memasuki kelas mereka yang cukup ramai.

Woojin melepaskan rangkulannya di bahu Jinyoung dan berjalan menuju teman-temannya yang lain. Jinyoung sendiri berjalan menuju kursinya yang berada di dekat jendela.

Jinyoung menatap keluar melalui jendela, tak lama ia menghela nafasnya panjang. Matanya berhasil menemukan pemandangan yang membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit.

Bagaimana tidak, jika yang kau lihat di pagi hari yang cukup cerah ini malah pemandangan dua orang yang saling berpelukan dimana salah satu orang yang saling memeluk itu adalah orang yang kau cintai? Jinyoung meremat baju seragamnya, menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke papan tulis.

Sudah ada Guru Lee yang masuk dan Jinyoung tidak mendengar adanya bel maupun teman-temannya yang berisik. Mungkin, karena ia terlalu larut dalam lamunannya membuat Jinyoung tidak sadar pada Woojin yang sudah duduk di sebelahnya dengan dahi yang berkerut.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Woojin bertanya tanpa suara. Guru Lee adalah salah satu guru killer di sekolah ini, bahaya jika mereka berdua ketahuan sedang mengobrol di kelasnya.

Jinyoung menggeleng pelan, membalas pertanyaan Jinyoung dengan senyuman tipis yang dapat Woojin pastikan itu adalah paksaan. Kembali, Woojin menghela nafasnya dan menatap ke papan tulis. Mencoba mengabaikan otaknya yang begitu penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada sahabatnya itu.

.

.

Jihoon mengaduk-aduk makan siangnya tanpa minat. Matanya menatap malas pada Daehwi yang sedang senyam-senyum tak jelas. Jihoon menendang kaki Daehwi yang berada di bawah meja dengan keras.

"Aw!" Daehwi mengaduh, ia lantas mengalihkan pandangan dari ponselnya ke arah Jihoon yang duduk di depannya. "Kau kenapa Jihoon-hyung? Kau menggangguku tahu~" Daehwi mengerucutkan bibirnya yang dibalas Jihoon dengan merotasikan matanya.

"Habisnya kau sendiri yang salah. Aku ke sini untuk cerita padamu, bukannya untuk kau abaikan!" Balas Jihoon kesal. Daehwi hanya bisa mengusap tengkuknya dan menyeruput minumannya. Jihoon mendengus kesal seketika.

"Iya hyung, maaf. Jadi, hyung mau cerita apa?" Tanya Daehwi seraya menatap Jihoon. Jihoon menghela nafasnya, "Kau masih ingat 'kan tentang orang yang katanya akan dijodohkan denganku?"

Daehwi mengangguk semangat, "Aku ingat hyung. Dan aku juga tahu dia itu siapa."

"Kau, tahu?" Jihoon menatap Daehwi dengan tak percaya. "Iya hyung. Ku kira Jinyoung yang mana, ternyata maksudmu Bae Jinyoung? Dia itu sahabat Guanlin, hyung. Tetangganya malah," jelas Daehwi seraya menyeruput ramyeonnya.

"Yang benar saja!" Jihoon berseru, matanya membulat begitu saja. Daehwi hanya mengangguk kecil, "Aku serius, Jihoon-hyung."

Jihoon menggeleng, tak habis pikir bagaimana orangtuanya memaksanya menikah dengan Bae Jinyoung itu? Jihoon tidak benar-benar mengenalnya sebenarnya. Hanya saja, menurut beberapa orang, Jinyoung itu misterius. Dia nampak dingin dan cuek pada orang lain, dan yang satu lagi, Jinyoung itu seorang Beta. Jihoon tidak tahu, kenapa orangtuanya sangat menginginkan dirinya bersatu dengan si Beta itu. Kenapa tidak dengan Alpha saja?

"Dan yang aku tahu, Jinyoung-hyung itu dekat dengan Woojin-hyung kok. Hyung tanya saja pada Woojin-hyung, kalian 'kan sangat dekat," sahut Daehwi setelah menghabiskan ramyeonnya.

Jihoon mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, jadi, Woojin dekat dengan Jinyoung? Kenapa Jihoon tidak tahu.

"Ah ya, kau benar, Daehwi-ya."

.

.

Guanlin tengah membaca bukunya ketika pintu kamarnya diketuk dan dibuka. Guanlin menurunkan bukunya, menatap Wooseok yang tengah berjalan menghampirinya.

"Sudah makan malam?" Wooseok bertanya seraya mendudukkan dirinya di kasur Guanlin. Guanlin mengangguk, ia menaruh bukunya di atas nakas dan melepas kacamata bacanya. "Sudah hyung," gumam Guanlin pelan.

Wooseok tersenyum, ia memperhatikan wajah Guanlin yang sedikit berbeda sekarang.

"Kau kenapa? Akhir-akhir ini hyung perhatikan kau sering melamun, ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" Wooseok menatap keponakannya itu dengan mata yang memincing.

Guanlin mengusap wajahnya, menatap ke jendela kamarnya yang terbuka lalu helaan nafas terdengar.

"Jika Alpha dan Beta bersatu, apa itu suatu kesalahan, hyung?" Guanlin bertanya dengan lesu. Wooseok terkekeh pelan, "Kau sadar tidak mate hyung itu siapa?"

Guanlin mengerjapkan matanya, menatap Wooseok dengan bingung sebelum menatap Wooseok dengan mata yang berbinar cerah. Wooseok tersenyum lebar melihatnya.

"Kau tahu 'kan, aku adalah seorang Alpha. Dan Yuto seorang Beta. Tidak ada salahnya jika Alpha dan Beta bersama, apalagi jika mereka saling mencintai. Meskipun memang tidak mudah, tapi tidak ada yang salah kok. Kecuali, menurut orang-orang tua yang berpikiran kolot. Yang berpikiran seorang Alpha haruslah bersama Omega. Sudah tahu jenis Omega di dunia semakin hari semakin sedikit, jadi Alpha yang banyak itu bagaimana? Mau melajang terus heh? Kalau Beta sih itu tidak masalah," omel Wooseok panjang lebar.

Guanlin terkikik geli mendengar ocehan Wooseok. Diam-diam, Guanlin tersenyum menatap jendela kamar seseorang di seberang sana. Menatap bayangan tubuh orang yang disayangnya yang tengah berdiri di dekat jendela. Ikut menatap dirinya.

'Meskipun ini sulit, aku akan memperjuangkanmu, Jinyoung-hyung.'

.

.

TBC/END?

.

.

A/N :

1.) Lagi mabok Jinyoung!Bottom, jadi jangan protes.

2.) Tema berat lagi yang ku bawa buat ff berchapter. Tapi, aku emang pengen banget bikin ff begini. Habisnya aku gemes, setiap baca ff Omegaverse pasti yang dibahas Alpha atau Omeganya mulu, pengen sesekali baca yg ngangkat Betanya gitu.

3.) Di sini couplenya crack semua ya buat member WOnya. Aku juga masukin OTP ku di Pentagon, yaitu WooYu horeeee /abaikan.

4.) Saran dan Kritiknya untuk ff ini, bisa kali ya!

See you next chap!

 **Panda**


	2. Chapter 2

**Because** **I** **Care**

.

Because I Care © Sweatpanda

.

 **Cast** :

 **Main**

Lai Guanlin X Bae Jinyoung (PanDeep) **Slight**

!GuanHwi !DeepWink !2Park

 **Side**

!NielHwang !OngWoon !HwanSung

And many more.

 **Genre** :

Romance, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length** :

Chaptered

 **Summary** :

Menjadi seorang Beta, bukanlah keinginan seorang Bae Jinyoung. Karena jujur, Jinyoung tidak mau memilih antara sang sahabat Alphanya Lai Guanlin, atau Omega yang dijodohkan dengannya, Park Jihoon. **Rated** :

T - M

 **Warning** :

Omegaverse!AU, YAOI, Typo(s), OOC.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

Jinyoung menatap pantulan dirinya di depan cermin toilet sekolah. Ia membasuh wajahnya menggunakan air yang mengalir sebelum membersihkannya menggunakan tisu yang ia bawa. Jinyoung menghela nafas panjang, mencoba menentramkan pikirannya yang semakin hari semakin kacau. Jinyoung membenarkan kerah seragamnya yang berwarna biru itu. Lagi-lagi Jinyoung merenung, menatap pantulan dirinya di depan cermin dengan pandangan kosong.

Kerah yang berbeda warna di sekolah ini menandakan status setiap siswa di sini berbeda-beda. Kerah merah untuk Alpha, kerah biru untuk Beta, dan kerah hijau untuk Omega. Bukan hanya kerah seragam saja yang membedakan, tapi untuk gedung sekolah juga berbeda. Sekolah ini cukup besar, dengan lima bangunan besar dan halaman serta lapangan olahraganya juga cukup luas. Lima bangunan besar itu masing-masing digunakan untuk fungsi yang berbeda juga.

Dimana gedung yang berada di paling selatan adalah gedung A. Gedung yang berisi anak-anak dengan status Alpha, lalu di sebelahnya adalah gedung B. Gedung itu adalah gedung untuk kantin dan lapangan indoor. Lalu gedung yang berada di tengah adalah gedung C. Gedung untuk anak-anak dengan status Beta. Sementara di dekat gedung C itu adalah gedung D yang digunakan untuk perpustakaan, lab pratikum, dan juga kantin. Lalu gedung yang berada di paling timur adalah gedung E yang berisi anak-anak dengan status Omega.

Kenapa kantin sekolah ini dibagi dua? Karena jika kantin sekolah dijadikan satu dan ada Omega yang sedang dalam masa In Heatnya, maka itu akan berbahaya untuk Omega itu sendiri. Begitupun juga dengan kelas Olahraga mereka yang selama ini selalu dipisah. Karena aroma pheromon yang dihasilkan oleh Omega saat sedang berkeringat bisa membuat Alpha dan Beta menjadi lepas kendali. Jadilah, biasanya hanya kelas para Alpha dan Beta yang akan disatukan.

"Jinyoung-hyung!"

Jinyoung tersadar dari lamunan panjangnya ketika suara Guanlin terdengar begitu dekat dengan telinganya. Mengerjapkan matanya sekali, Jinyoung menatap pantulan Guanlin yang terlihat di depan cermin.

"Ada apa?" Jinyoung bertanya dengan pelan. Guanlin di belakangnya tersenyum kecil, "Kelas olahraga kita disatukan hari ini. Jadi, mau ke lapangan bersamaku?"

Jinyoung terdiam sesaat, berpikir dan selanjutnya mengangguk kecil. "Aku akan ke loker dulu untuk mengambil seragamku," Jinyoung kemudian berbalik, menatap Guanlin dengan senyum tipisnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku temani hyung. Ayo," Guanlin dengan senyum lebarnya menarik tangan Jinyoung. Jinyoung sendiri hanya diam. Namun dalam diam itu, dalam hati Jinyoung tersenyum. Genggaman tangan Guanlin begitu hangat. Membuat Jinyoung tidak ingin Guanlin melepaskan genggaman tangan itu.

"Hyung aku perhatikan, akhir-akhir ini kau semakin menjadi pendiam. Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu, ya?" Guanlin bertanya setelah keduanya keluar dari toilet. Keduanya berjalan menuju tempat loker yang terletak di lantai bawah gedung C.

Jinyoung yang tadinya menatap lurus ke depan, melirik ke arah Guanlin yang tengah menatapnya itu. Jinyoung menggeleng pelan, "Aku tidak apa-apa. Bukan hal penting juga, Guanlin-ah."

"Bukan hal penting tapi membuatmu seperti ini hyung? Hebat sekali," terdengar nada kesal keluar dari mulut Guanlin. Jinyoung terkekeh pelan, ini bukan hal penting bagi Guanlin. Tapi mungkin penting bagi Jinyoung. Tapi, siapa yang tahu, jika semua hal yang menyangkut seorang Bae Jinyoung baik itu penting atau tidak menjadi urusan bagi Lai Guanlin?

"Serius hyung, jika ada yang mengganggum beritahu saja aku. Aku akan menghajar siapapun orang itu," Guanlin berujar dengan sungguh-sungguh yang membuat Jinyoung tergelak. "Meskipun itu orangtuaku?" Jinyoung menatap Guanlin dengan mata yang menyipit.

Guanlin gelagapan, bingung harus menjawab apa. Berbeda urusan jika itu sudah mengenai orangtua. Apalagi orangtua Bae Jinyoung itu, amat sangat galak. Susah untuk didekati dan susah untuk ditentang. Jika sudah A maka A. Itulah yang sering Guanlin dengar dari Jinyoung tentang orangtuanya.

Melihat respon yang diberikan Guanlin, wajah Jinyoung menjadi sendu seketika. Jinyoung tersenyum miris, mungkin mimpi indah yang ia impikan selama ini, hanya akan selalu menjadi bunga dalam tidurnya.

Jinyoung melepas genggaman tangan Guanlin dan melangkah mendahului Guanlin. Jinyoung tahu, dia hanya bercanda tadi. Tapi, kenapa ia malah membawa perasaannya seperti ini? Jinyoung mendesah pelan ketika ia membuka lokernya. Guanlin yang berada di belakangnya, hanya diam. Dia bingung, apa yang terjadi pada Jinyoung-hyung? Kenapa tiba-tiba begitu?

"Guanlin-ah!" Guanlin menolehkan kepalanya begitu mendengar suara seseorang yang amat dikenalnya. Mata Guanlin membulat, "Daehwi? Kenapa kau di sini?!"

Tentu saja Guanlin terkejut melihat Daehwi berada di area Beta seperti ini. Bukan apa-apa, Guanlin hanya khawatir akan ada Beta yang sengaja atau tengah dalam mode jahil berniat menggoda Daehwi? Bisa diamuk ibu Daehwi nanti.

"Ah aku menemani temanku Guanlin-ah. Itu," Daehwi menunjuk seseorang menggunakan dagunya ke arah depan. Mengikuti intruksi Daehwi, Guanlin melihat ke arah depan. Dimana ada Jinyoung dan seseorang yang tak Guanlin kenal tengah berbincang secara serius. Guanlin mengernyitkan dahinya melihat itu.

"Dia, siapa?" Guanlin bertanya seraya menatap Daehwi yang tengah serius memperhatikan wajahnya. Daehwi mengerjap pelan, ia tersenyum lebar sebelum membalas, "Itu Jihoon-hyung. Dia calon tunangannya Jinyoung-hyung."

Mata Guanlin membulat mendengar ucapan Daehwi, "APA?!"

Sontak Daehwi menutup telinganya mendengar teriakan Guanlin. Sementara Jinyoung dan Jihoon yang mendengar teriakan Guanlin sontak menoleh ke arahnya. Begitupun beberapa orang yang mendengar teriakan Guanlin.

Jinyoung yang melihat itupun menghela nafas, ia dengan segera mengambil baju seragamnya dan menarik tangan Jihoon.

"Guanlin-ah, kau ke lapangan duluan saja. Aku akan mengantar Jihoon dan Daehwi ke gedung mereka. Ayo Daehwi-ya," Jinyoung kemudian berlalu tanpa melihat ke arah Guanlin. Daehwi pun mengekor di belakang Jinyoung dan Jihoon. Sementara Jihoon menatap bingung pada genggaman tangan Jinyoung sebelum beralih menatap Guanlin yang menatap sendu ke genggaman tangan itu.

Jihoon merasa ada yang tidak beres di sini. Dan Jihoon harus tahu itu apa. Harus!

.

.

Daniel menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Matenya itu terus bergerak ke sana-sini tanpa berhenti. Belum lagi dengan ponsel berwarna silver yang terus Hwang Minhyun pindahkan dari telinga kiri ke telinga kanannya yang membuat Daniel berdecak keras karena merasa diabaikan.

Tentu saja Daniel merasa begitu. Apalagi setelah seminggu mereka tidak bertemu, dan setelah dirinya pulang malah dia mendapat sambutan yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Daniel berpikir, Minhyun akan menyambutnya dengan pelukan hangat, ciuman mesra, atau bahkan kegiatan panas lain yang biasanya mereka lakukan.

Bukannya malah disambut dengan Jaehwan yang membuka pintu untuknya dan Minhyun sendiri malah sibuk dengan ponselnya. Dan sialnya -atau beruntungnya- Jaehwan sudah pergi dari rumah Minhyun karena panggilan dari Jisung. Kakak tingkat Jaehwan yang sedang dalam masa pendekatan dengan sosok Beta itu.

Daniel menghela nafas panjang. Matanya cukup lelah melihat pergerakan Minhyun yang tak kunjung berhenti juga. Dengan inisiatifnya sendiri, Daniel pun memutuskan untuk menarik tangan Minhyun. Menahan pergerakan tubuh Minhyun sebelum memindahkan tubuh Minhyun ke atas pangkuannya.

"Yakk Kang Daniel!" Minhyun berseru kaget begitu mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Daniel. Daniel sendiri hanya tertawa kecil, ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Minhyun.

"Kau ini kenapa huh? Sudah tahu kekasihmu datang, kenapa kau malah mengabaikanku?" Daniel merajuk seraya menaruh kepalanya di bahu Minhyun. Minhyun menghela nafasnya, ia membelai rambut Daniel lembut.

"Maafkan aku Niel. Aku sedang berusaha menghubungi ibunya Jinyoung tapi tidak bisa juga," Daniel mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap mata Minhyun. "Memangnya kenapa dengan Jinyoung?" Tanya Daniel penasaran.

"Kau tahu 'kan jika Jinyoung itu dijodohkan? Dan Jinyoung itu tidak mau. Aku berusaha untuk bicara pada Ahjumma dan Ahjussi namun mereka berdua mengacuhkanku. Aku hanya khawatir, Daniel-ah," Minhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menandakan bahwa ia begitu khawatir pada adik sepupunya itu.

Daniel tersenyum kecil, ia menangkup sebelah pipi Minhyun dan mengecup bibir kemerahan milik sang kekasih. "Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang, hyung. Hanya saja, menurutku biarkan dulu saja orangtua Jinyoung melakukan apa yang mereka mau. Dan kita juga harus berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk membantu Jinyoung bicara pada orangtuanya. Dan kita juga harus tahu apa jawaban calon tunangannya Jinyoung. Jika ia tidak mau, maka itu akan menjadi hal yang menguntungkan untuk kita," ujar Daniel seraya menatap mata Minhyun.

Minhyun mengangguk pelan, "Benar katamu Daniel-ah. Kita harus menemui Jihoon untuk mengetahui apa jawabannya untuk perjodohannya itu."

"Tapi sebelum itu, bisa kau menyambutku dulu hyung? Aku baru kembali dari Busan namun kau tidak menyambutku dengan benar," Minhyun terkekeh pelan mendengar suara merajuk Daniel. "Iya, aku mengerti. Maafkan aku, Alpha," balas Minhyun seraya melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Daniel.

Daniel tersenyum senang, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Minhyun. Kemudian mata mereka berdua menutup, bibir Daniel menyatu dengan mudah di bibir Minhyun. Daniel pun mencium pelan bibir Minhyun, melumatnya dan menggigit sedikit bibir Minhyun. Minhyun membuka mulutnya, membiarkan lidah Daniel mengeksplorasi mulutnya.

Tangan Daniel tak tinggal diam, tangannya perlahan masuk ke dalam kemeja Minhyun dan mengusap perut rata Minhyun. Suara lenguhan Minhyun terdengar di tengah ciuman mereka. Membuat Daniel tersenyum di antara ciumannya.

Daniel melepaskan ciumannya setelah merasa kadar oksigen pada Minhyun berkurang. Ciuman Daniel kemudian turun ke leher Minhyun, mencium tanda yang ia buat satu tahun lalu sebelum mencium dan menjilatnya lagi. Manis. Semua yang ada di tubuh Minhyun terlalu manis dan memabukkan baginya. Membuat Daniel frustasi sendiri ketika dirinya berada jauh dari mate manisnya itu.

"MINHYUN-HYUNG!"

Suara teriakan dan dobrakan pintu yang terdengar membuat kegiatan keduanya terhenti. Minhyun lantas berdiri dan menjauh dari pangkuan Daniel, sementara Daniel mendesah kecewa saat itu juga.

Minhyun melihat ke arah pintu dan menemukan Seonho yang tengah berdiri di dekat pintu dengan mata dan mulut yang terbuka. Terkejut melihat pemandangan yang dilihatnya.

"Seonho-ya?" Minhyun bercicit memanggil nama tetangganya itu. Jung Seonho, anak berusia sepuluh tahun yang merupakan anak dari Jung Wooseok dan Adachi Yuto. Tetangga seberang rumahnya.

"Ada apa?" Minhyun bertanya seraya berjalan mendekat pada Seonho. Tak lupa, ia membenarkan kemejanya yang sedikit berantakan akibat ulah Daniel.

Seonho mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya tersenyum lebar. "Begini hyung, aku mau bermain di sini. Daddy dan appa akan pulang nanti malam 'kan? Guanlin hyung juga belum pulang, jadi aku tak ada teman bermain di rumah."

Minhyun tersenyum mendengar perkataan Seonho. Memang benar, Seonho seringkali bermain di sini. Entah itu sekedar menemani Guanlin yang saat itu tengah belajar bersama dengan Jinyoung, ataupun sekedar untuk menemaninya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo masuk. Nanti hyung masakan makanan untukmu," Seonho tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapan Minhyun. Sementara di belakang Minhyun, ada Daniel yang mendesah berat. Belum lagi bagian selatan tubuhnya yang meminta untuk dimanjakan.

Dan beruntung bagi Minhyun, dia sedang tidak dalam masa Heatnya. Jika itu terjadi, maka ia yakin, Seonho akan menangis hebat di depan rumahnya karena dirinya dengan cara lembut mengusir anak manis itu dari rumahnya. Dan urusan Daniel, bisa Minhyun urus belakangan.

.

.

Jihoon berdecak kesal begitu melihat seseorang yang ditunggunya sejak empat puluh dua menit lalu itu akhirnya muncul di hadapannya. Jihoon bangkit dari duduknya dan menarik pemuda berambut hitam itu agar duduk di dekatnya. Sementara pemuda yang ditarik hanya bisa pasrah dan menuruti kemauan Jihoon.

"Kau kemana saja sih? Aku menunggumu dari tadi tahu~" ujar Jihoon seraya menggembungkan pipinya. Pemuda di sampingnya terkekeh pelan, ia pun menarik sebelah pipi Jihoon.

"Kan aku bilang aku ada latihan dance. Jadi kalau lama, ya maafkan," balas pemuda itu santai.

Jihoon mendengus, ia melayangkan tinjuan tangannya ke bahu pemuda itu. "Dasar Park Woojin menyebalkan."

Woojin tertawa kecil, "Kenapa menyuruhku kemari? Ada sesuatu yang penting?"

Jihoon mengangguk, matanya menatap lurus aliran Sungai Han di hadapannya itu. "Lai Guanlin dan Bae Jinyoung itu, sedekat apa?" Tanya Jihoon datar.

Woojin mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar pertanyaan Jihoon, "Kenapa bertanya tentang mereka?"

"Ck, jawab saja Park Woojin," Jihoon berdecak kesal. Matanya mendelik menatap Woojin.

Woojin menghela nafas, ia pun mengangkat bahunya sebelum berkata, "Mereka cukup dekat. Atau sangat. Mereka tetangga. Guanlin pindah ke sini saat dia masih sekolah dasar. Dan rumahnya tepat di depan rumah Jinyoung. Maka dari itu, mereka menjadi akrab dan dekat."

"Hanya itu? Tidak ada yang lainnya begitu?" Jihoon tentu saja belum yakin dengan ucapan Woojin.

"Apa yang bisa diharapkan dari hubungan Alpha dan Beta memangnya?" Ujung bibir Woojin tertarik membuat seringai kecil. Jihoon mendengus melihatnya. "Kalau aku balikan, apa yang bisa diharapkan dari hubungan Beta dan Omega memangnya?" Jihoon berujar acuh. Ia lantas berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkah meninggalkan Woojin.

Woojin terdiam, ia mengerjap pelan sebelum bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman yang menunjukkan gingsulnya.

"Beta dan Omega, kau bertanya apa yang diharapkan, Park Jihoon? Jangan kau kira aku tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirimu dan Bae Jinyoung. Kau selalu berharap jika matemu adalah seorang Alpha. Tapi ternyata kau dijodohkan dengan seorang Beta, yaitu Bae Jinyoung. Tapi, jika mate sejatimu adalah Park Woojin, kau bisa apa, Park Jihoon?"

.

.

Guanlin melirik Jinyoung berjalan di sampingnya. Kini keduanya tengah di jalan menuju rumah masing-masing. Keduanya memilih untuk berjalan kaki, bukannya meminta jemput atau naik bus. Entahlah, Jinyoung ingin menenangkan diri dan Guanlin dengan baik hatinya menawarkan diri untuk menemani dirinya. Jinyoung hendak menolak sebenarnya, tapi tatapan Guanlin padanya membuat Jinyoung tidak bisa menolaknya.

Jinyoung menatap kosong pada aspal jalanan. Guanlin yang berada di sampingnya menggeleng pelan. Ia pun merangkul bahu Jinyoung, tubuh Jinyoung menegang saat bahunya dirangkul tiba-tiba oleh Guanlin.

"Kalau jalan itu lihat ke depan hyung. Jika ada apa-apa memangnya siapa yang mau membantumu. Beruntung aku ada di sampingmu sekarang," Guanlin terkekeh melihat wajah Jinyoung yang memandangnya kosong.

Jinyoung diam, tidak membalas ucapan Guanlin. "Aku tidak apa-apa jika kau belum mau bercerita apapun tentang Jihoon padaku. Hanya saja, aku merasa kecewa mendengar kabar baik itu dari orang lain. Bukan darimu langsung, hyung," Mata Jinyoung membulat mendengar ucapan Guanlin.

Jinyoung menatap Guanlin dengan tatapan tidak percaya, "Maksudmu?"

"Aku dengar kau akan tunangan dengan Park Jihoon. Kenapa kau tidak cerita padaku hyung. Aku 'kan sahabatmu, aku ingin menjadi yang pertama mendengar kabar bahagia ini. Tapi kau malah merahasiakannya dariku."

Jinyoung lagi-lagi terdiam. Langkahnya semakin pelan dan kepalanya kembali menunduk. Dalam sehari ini, entah sudah berapa kali Jinyoung merasa harapannya pada Guanlin, sudah habis.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

A/N :

1.) Terimakasih untuk yg sudah review, favorite, serta follow ff ini. Ga nyangka ada yg suka Jinyoung!Uke juga.

2.) Maaf jika moment NielHwangnya terlalu banyak di sini. Para hyungline lain akan keluar satu-persatu tergantung kondisi chap.

3.) Saran dan Kritik untuk ff ini ya~!

See you next chap!

 **Panda**


	3. Chapter 3

**Because** **I** **Care**

.

Because I Care © Sweatpanda

.

 **Cast** :

 **Main**

Lai Guanlin X Bae Jinyoung (PanDeep)

 **Slight**

!GuanHwi !DeepWink !2Park

 **Side**

!NielHwang !OngWoon !HwanSung

And many more.

 **Genre** :

Romance, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length** :

Chaptered

 **Summary** :

Menjadi seorang Beta, bukanlah keinginan seorang Bae Jinyoung. Karena jujur, Jinyoung tidak mau memilih antara sang sahabat Alphanya Lai Guanlin, atau Omega yang dijodohkan dengannya, Park Jihoon.

 **Rated** :

T - M

 **Warning** :

Omegaverse!AU, YAOI, Typo(s), OOC.

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

Sungwoon menghampiri Jihoon yang tengah sibuk membaca buku paket sejarahnya. Sungwoon duduk di kasur Jihoon dan memperhatikan punggung adiknya itu.

"Jihoon-ah, kau baik-baik saja?"

Tubuh Jihoon menegang ketika mendengar suara Sungwoon. Menolehkan kepalanya, Jihoon tersenyum kaku pada Sungwoon.

"Aku baik-baik saja, hyung. Memangnya ada apa?"

Mata Jihoon menolak bertemu tatap dengan mata Sungwoon. Sungwoon tersenyum kecil, ia berdiri dari duduknya dan mendekati Jihoon.

"Kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun dari hyung, Jihoon-ah. Ceritakan pada hyung, apa yang kau pikirkan? Masalah perjodohanmu kah?" Sungwoon mengusap kepala Jihoon dengan senyum kecilnya.

Jihoon menghembuskan nafasnya pasrah dan mengangguk kecil, "Tidak bisakah appa membatalkan ini semua hyung? Aku tidak mau jika dijodohkan seperti ini. Aku ingin seperti hyung yang mendapatkan mate dengan sendirinya."

"Kata siapa hyung mendapatkan mate dengan sendirinya?" Mata Sungwoon memincing ketika bertanya.

"Maksud hyung?"

Sungwoon menghela nafas panjang, "Semuanya memang terlihat seperti pertemuan biasa antara aku dan Seongwoo, tapi tidak Jihoon-ah. Aku sama sepertimu, aku dijodohkan oleh appa. Kau tahu sendiri, appa sering berkata 'Appa ingin yang terbaik untuk kalian, jadi jangan membantah apapun yang appa perintahkan pada kalian'. Jadi bagaimanapun aku tidak ingin membantah appa dan membuat eomma sedih."

"Tapi bagaimana bisa Seongwoo-hyung bersikap santai ketika ia tahu dijodohkan denganmu dan malah bersikap tidak tahu apa-apa?" Tanya Jihoon dengan wajah bingungnya.

"Mungkin karena dia seorang aktor?" Sungwoon menggendikkan bahunya seraya terkekeh kecil. "Hyung~ aku serius," balas Jihoon kesal.

"Iya Jihoon-ah. Begini, awalnya Seongwoo juga menolak, tapi orangtuanya terus memaksanya agar menerima perjodohan ini. Jadilah, setelah berhari-hari berpikir, ia akan menerima perjodohan ini setelah ia mengenal hyung. Dari situ, ia mulai rencananya untuk mendekati hyung hingga beberapa bulan lalu ia yakin pada dirinya sendiri jika hyung adalah matenya. Jadi, ia menerima perjodohan ini juga. Lagipula, kita sudah saling mencintai. Jadi, tidak ada salahnya 'kan?" Jelas Sungwoon panjang lebar dengan semburat merah muda di pipinya.

Jihoon diam mendengarkan, kepalanya menunduk untuk memikirkan hal-hal yang mungkin bisa ia lakukan untuk perjodohannya dengan Jinyoung.

"Tapi setidaknya hyung dijodohkan dengan Seongwoo-hyung yang seorang Alpha. Kenapa aku harus dengan si Bae Jinyoung itu yang seorang Beta?" Jihoon menatap kesal pada Sungwoon.

Sungwoon terkikik, tangannya mengacak gemas rambut Jihoon. "Aku juga tidak tahu apa maksud Appa melakukan itu padamu. Tapi menurut hyung, kau jalani dulu saja apa yang Appa inginkan. Coba kau dekati dulu si Bae Jinyoung itu. Jika kau nyaman dan perlahan mencintainya, kau bisa melanjutkan hubungan kalian. Tapi jika tidak, kau bisa bicara baik-baik pada Appa. Dan hyung janji akan membantumu," Sungwoon tersenyum lebar dengan mata menatap lembut pada Jihoon.

"Hyung janji?"

"Iya, Jihoon-ah."

"Terimakasih, Sungwoon-hyung."

Jihoon pun memeluk erat tubuh Sungwoon. Sungwoon membalas pelukan itu tak kalah erat. Dalam otaknya, Jihoon terus memikirkan kata-kata Sungwoon. Mungkin benar, ia harus mendekati Jinyoung dulu. Baru setelah itu ia bisa berpikir untuk menerima atau menolak perjodohan itu. Tapi, bagaimana dengan Jinyoung? Apakah ia sama pusingnya memikirkan perjodohan ini? Entahlah.

.

.

Jinyoung menatap langit malam yang penuh akan bintang. Helaan nafas panjang keluar dari mulutnya, matanya bergulir untuk melihat balkon rumah tetangganya. Jinyoung kini sedang duduk di bangku taman di samping rumahnya.

"Jinyoung-hyung."

Jinyoung berjengit ketika Guanlin tiba-tiba muncul di samping bangku taman. Baru saja ia memikirkan pemuda ini, kenapa tiba-tiba sudah muncul saja?

"Ah! Guanlin-ah, ada apa?" Jinyoung menatap Guanlin dengan tatapan bingung. Tanpa menjawab, Guanlin duduk di samping Jinyoung dan meraih sebelah tangan Jinyoung yang lalu digenggamnya erat.

"Aku tidak tahu, apa yang aku lakukan ini salah atau tidak. Hanya saja, perasaan itu tidak bisa kita prediksi untuk datang ke siapa 'kan hyung? Seperti perasaanku ini hyung, aku tidak pernah menyangka jika kedekatan kita selama ini bisa membuat perasaan itu tumbuh. Awalnya aku tidak tahu, itu perasaan apa. Tapi, semakin lama aku tahu. Jika aku, mencintaimu, Jinyoung-hyung.." Mata Guanlin menatap dalam pada mata Jinyoung ketika mengatakan hal itu.

Jinyoung membeku di tempat, ia tak tahu harus mengatakan atau melakukan hal apa. Jinyoung menggigit pipi dalamnya, mencoba untuk tidak mengatakan hal apapun yang mungkin saja bisa merubah sesuatu di antara mereka. Jinyoung tentu saja ingin merubah sesuatu itu, jika saja tidak ada banyak perasaan yang harus ia jaga.

Pertama, Lee Daehwi, Jinyoung sudah sangat lama tahu jika pemuda manis itu mencintai Guanlin sejak lama. Kedua, orangtuanya, entah apa yang akan dilakukan orangtuanya jika mereka tahu Jinyoung memilih Guanlin menjadi matenya. Apalagi orangtuanya juga sudah menjodohkan dengan Omega bernama Park Jihoon. Dan ya, yang ketiga Park Jihoon. Meskipun Jinyoung tidak tahu kenapa ia harus memikirkan perasaan Park Jihoon, tetap saja status 'Calon jodohnya' itu yang membuat Jinyoung terus terpikirkan akan Park Jihoon.

"Jinyoung-hyung," Guanlin menyentuh pipi Jinyoung. Jinyoung mengerjapkan matanya ketika wajah Guanlin sudah berada dekat dengan wajahnya. Guanlin mengecup bibir tipis Jinyoung sesaat. Hanya kecupan manis yang berhasil membuat jantung Jinyoung berdetak cukup kencang.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk menerima perasaanku. Cukup kau tahu dan tidak menjauhiku, itu cukup untukku hyung. Lagipula, aku 'kan juga tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanmu padaku," Guanlin tersenyum lebar. Jarinya mengusap pipi Jinyoung yang bersemu merah.

"Gu-Guanlin-ah," Jinyoung menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika melihat tatapan sendu milik Guanlin. Ia harus mengatakannya, atau tidak? Mengatakan jika ia juga mencintai pemuda itu, ataukah menolaknya yang membuat keduanya merasakan sakit?

"Maaf. Tapi, aku rasa kita lebih baik seperti ini saja," Jinyoung menundukkan kepalanya. Ini keputusannya, jika pun ia menyesal nanti, setidaknya Guanlin bisa lebih bahagia, nanti. Mungkin.

"Kenapa, hyung? Apa karena kau tidak mencintaiku? Apa karena Park Jihoon itu?" Suara Guanlin terdengar lebih datar dari sebelumnya. Membuat Jinyoung mendongak dan bertemu tatap dengan Guanlin yang menatapnya datar.

Jinyoung meneguk ludahnya gugup. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya, menarik tangannya dari genggaman tangan Guanlin dan memainkan jemarinya gugup.

"Iya, karena keduanya," Jinyoung menjawab pelan. 'Bohong!' Inner Jinyoung berteriak.

Guanlin mendesah berat, ia berdiri dari duduknya. "Aku mengerti, hyung. Dan ingat perkataanku tadi ya. Jangan ada yang berubah di antara kita, kita adalah sahabat. Anggap saja aku tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu tadi. Sudah malam hyung, aku pulang dulu. Selamat malam!"

Guanlin pun melangkah meninggalkan Jinyoung. Tidak mendengar balasan apapun dari Jinyoung, Guanlin memilih melirik melalui ekor matanya dan menemukan Jinyoung yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya. Ingin menghampirinya lagi, namun hati Guanlin juga masih merasakan sakit mendapat penolakan dari Jinyoung. Mendesah sekali lagi, Guanlin memilih untuk kembali ke rumahnya dan tanpa menoleh lagi.

Tidak mengetahui jika Jinyoung menatap punggungnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Maafkan aku, Guanlin-ah."

.

.

"Kau melihat itu, Niel-ah? Aku tidak tega melihat mereka seperti ini. Mereka masih terlalu kecil untuk merasakannya," Minhyun menahan suaranya agar tidak bergetar melihat pemandangan yang begitu menyakitkan dari jendela kamarnya.

Daniel mengangguk pelan di bahu Minhyun. "Aku mengerti jika kau sangat menyayangi Jinyoung, hyung. Hanya saja, aku yakin Jinyoung pasti berat juga ketika mengatakan hal itu. Ini pilihan berat untuknya. Kau tahu itu 'kan? Dan ini juga sebagai salah satu cara agar mereka berpikir dewasa dan belajar untuk tidak egois."

"Tapi dalam hidup perlu ada keegoisan juga, Niel-ah. Jika tidak, maka ia tidak akan mendapatkan apapun yang ia inginkan nanti," Minhyun melirik Daniel yang memeluk tubuhnya semakin erat.

"Aku tahu itu, hyung. Tapi, jalan mereka masih panjang. Biarkan mereka menjalani jalan yang mereka pilih sekarang ini. Tugas kita adalah mengawasi, mengarahkan, dan membantu mereka. Jika jalan yang mereka ambil salah ke depannya, baru kita mengingatkan. Kau tenang saja hyung, Jinyoung akan baik-baik saja. Percaya padaku."

Minhyun menghembuskan nafasnya panjang dan mengangguk samar. "Kau benar. Mungkin aku yang terlalu mengkhawatirkan Jinyoung," gumam Minhyun pelan.

"Tidak apa, aku malah senang. Itu berarti, jika kita punya anak nanti, kau pasti akan begitu memperhatikan dan mengkhawatirkan anak kita 'kan?" Daniel terkekeh seraya menggigit kecil leher Minhyun.

"Tentu saja."

"Nah, kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita buat baby Kang sekarang?"

"A-apa?! Yakk Kang Daniel! Turunkan aku!"

.

.

"Daehwi-ya, kenapa kau begitu cantik?" Daehwi memutar bola matanya mendengar ucapan lelaki di sampingnya. "Jaehwan-hyung, hentikan! Jika tidak, aku bilang pada Jisung-hyung lho!" Ancam Daehwi dengan mata yang menatap tajam pada Jaehwan.

Jaehwan terkikik geli, matanya melirik Jisung yang tengah berjalan ke arah kedua dengan sebuah nampan di kedua tangannya. Setelah tiga gelas minuman tersedia di meja, Jisung lantas duduk di tengah-tengah Jaehwan dan Daehwi. Bahaya jika Jaehwan dan Daehwi disatukan, bisa-bisa Daehwi akan membuat rumahnya hancur.

"Kau kenapa Daehwi? Tumben sekali main ke sini. Biasanya juga tidak mau ke sini apalagi kalau tahu ada Jaehwan di sini," Jisung membuka suaranya. Daehwi diam beberapa saat, ia menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahu Jisung.

Jisung tersenyum lembut, ia lalu mengusap sayang rambut Daehwi dan membuat pemuda itu memeluk tubuhnya. "Aku ingin curhat hyung~. Kan tidak mungkin jika aku curhat pada eomma, apalagi eomma akhir-akhir ini sedang sibuk," balas Daehwi seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hyung mengerti. Mau curhat tentang apa? Guanlin lagi?" Tanya Jisung lembut. Daehwi mengangguk samar, "Iya hyung. Tentang dia."

"Kenapa dengan Guanlin?"

"Aku merasa semakin hari Guanlin semakin tidak mengacuhkanku, hyung. Guanlin terlalu peduli pada Jinyoung-hyung. Aku tahu jika mereka itu sahabat, tapi tatapan mereka berdua itu berbeda. Aku tahu jika mereka mencintai satu sama lain. Tapi hyung, aku juga ingin Guanlin melihat dan mencintaiku. Aku, tidak salah 'kan?" Daehwi menatap Jisung dengan pandangan penuh harap.

Jisung melirik Jaehwan yang sedari tadi diam dan mendengarkan curahan hati Daehwi. Jaehwan tersenyum kecil, ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengacak rambut Daehwi.

"Tidak ada yang salah jika itu tentang cinta. Hanya saja, dalam cinta kau harus bisa membedakan mana itu suka, kagum, nafsu, ambisi, dan cinta itu sendiri. Jika kau tidak bisa membedakannya, maka kau bisa melukai orang-orang yang terlibat dalam hubungan percintaanmu. Jadi, Daehwi-ya, pikirkanlah baik-baik. Apa kau benar-benar mencintai Guanlin? Apa benar perasaanmu itu bukan perasaan yang lain? Coba buka hatimu dan perhatikan sekelilingmu juga. Jangan hanya berporos pada satu hal saja. Itu bisa membutakan mata hatimu nantinya."

Jisung menatap penuh kagum pada Jaehwan. Jisung tidak salah untuk mempercayakan hatinya pada Jaehwan sepertinya. Memang Jaehwan itu sangat suka sekali bercanda, sering bermain-main, namun jika sekalinya ia serius, maka Jisung sendiri hanya akan tersenyum lebar dan menatap penuh kagum pada 'Calon matenya' itu.

"Kau mengerti kata-kata Jaehwan-hyung 'kan, Daehwi-ya?" Jisung kembali bertanya.

Daehwi mengangguk lemah dan bergumam, "Aku mengerti, hyung."

.

.

Woojin berjalan santai menghampiri Jinyoung yang masih berdiam di depan gerbang. Woojin tadi melihat Jinyoung berangkat bersama Guanlin, namun pemuda itu berjalan lebih dulu ketika Daehwi menghampiri keduanya.

"Melamun saja," Suara yang masuk ke dalam indera pendengarannya menyadarkan Jinyoung dari lamunannya.

Jinyoung tersenyum tipis melihat Woojin yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Ayo ke kelas," Woojin pun merangkul Jinyoung dan keduanya berjalan menuju kelas mereka.

"Kau kenal dengan Park Jihoon?" Jinyoung menolehkan kepalanya, melihat pada Woojin yang berbisik di telinganya. Jinyoung mengangguk kecil.

"Oh, bagaimana bisa? Ku kira kau hanya dekat dengan Guanlin saja selama ini."

"Kau bicara seperti kau bukan temanku saja, Woojin-ah."

Woojin tertawa pelan, ia lantas menghentikan langkahnya yang membuat Jinyoung turut berhenti. Woojin berhenti tertawa, matanya menatap lurus ke depan yang membuat Jinyoung juga menatap ke depan. Park Jihoon. Jihoon tengah berdiri di sana seraya melambaikan tangannya menyapa, entah siapa.

"Kami berdua teman sejak kecil. Kami bertetangga dan cukup dekat. Dan aku, mencintai Jihoon."

Jantung Jinyoung seperti berhenti berdetak mendengar tuturan Woojin. Woojin melirik Jinyoung yang terdiam di sampingnya. Ia menarik sebelah bibirnya dan membuat seringai kecil.

"Aku dengar dia sedang dijodohkan. Tapi aku tidak tahu dengan siapa. Dan ya, aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum ada 'tanda' di leher Jihoon. Lagipula aku yakin, yang akan menandai leher Jihoon itu hanyalah aku. Iya 'kan, Bae Jinyoung?"

"Heh?!"

"Ayo ke kelas."

Woojin tersenyum lebar, menunjukkan gingsulnya. Tapi entah mengapa, Jinyoung merasa ada yang aneh dengan temannya ini. Atau hanya perasaannya saja? Entahlah. Yang pasti, satu lagi orang yang masuk ke dalam hubungan rumit yang harus Jinyoung jaga perasaannya, Park Woojin.

Tapi, bisakah Jinyoung menahan perasaannya sendiri?

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

A/N

1.) Terimakasih untuk yang sudah review, favorite, serta follow ff ini. Untuk silent reader juga.

2.) Writer Bloker sangat menyiksa. Ngetik-hapus-ngetik-hapus. Gitu aja terus. Mana lagi ada deadline, berhubung bisa nyelesain chapter ini. Padahal yang diketik duluan ff chapter yang lain.

3.) Ceritanya ngebosenin ya? Maaf. Tapi yang keluar dari otak ku emang begini. Selalu berat. Karena setiap pengen bikin yang enteng jadi berat, yang berat jadi enteng. Otakku aneh emang.

4.) Review lagi ya, biar aku tambah semangat ngetik.

See you next chap!

24 Agustus 2017

 **Panda**


	4. Chapter 4

**Because** **I** **Care**

.

Because I Care © Sweatpanda

.

 **Cast** :

 **Main**

Lai Guanlin X Bae Jinyoung (PanDeep) **Slight**

!GuanHwi !DeepWink !2Park

 **Side**

!NielHwang !OngWoon !HwanSung

And many more.

 **Genre** :

Romance, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length** :

Chaptered

 **Summary** :

Menjadi seorang Beta, bukanlah keinginan seorang Bae Jinyoung. Karena jujur, Jinyoung tidak mau memilih antara sang sahabat Alphanya Lai Guanlin, atau Omega yang dijodohkan dengannya, Park Jihoon. **Rated** :

T - M

 **Warning** :

Omegaverse!AU, YAOI, Typo(s), OOC.

.

.

 **Chapter** **4**

.

.

"Jinyoung-ah!"

Jinyoung menoleh ke sisi kanannya ketika mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Jinyoung mengerjap pelan ketika melihat Jihoon yang berjalan ke arahnya dengan kepala yang menunduk.

"Ada apa, Jihoon-ssi?" Tanya Jinyoung ketika Jihoon sudah berada di depannya. Jihoon mengatur nafasnya sebelum mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap mata Jinyoung yang menatapnya datar.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Balas Jihoon dengan suara pelan. "Aku rasa kita sedang bicara. Katakanlah Park Jihoon apa yang kau mau katakan. Aku ingin segera pulang," Jinyoung berkata dengan nada datar yang membuat Jihoon mengumpat dalam hati. Mengumpati sosok yang tengah berdiri di depannya ini, tentu saja.

"Aku ingin kita berkencan," ucap Jihoon seraya menatap lurus mata Jinyoung. "A-apa?" Mata Jinyoung membulat ketika mendengar Jihoon mengatakan hal itu.

"Aku rasa, tidak ada salahnya untuk kita saling mengenal satu sama lain 'kan? Kalau kita saling nyaman dan mungkin jatuh cinta, kita bisa menerima perjodohan ini. Namun jika tidak, kita bisa menolak perjodohan ini bersama-sama," jelas Jihoon seraya menghela nafas panjang.

Jinyoung terdiam sebentar, memikirkan perkataan Jihoon. Dalam hati, tentu saja Jinyoung menolak mentah-mentah ide Jihoon ini. Bagaimanapun juga, Jinyoung itu mencintai Guanlin. Tapi tidak memungkiri juga jika otak Jinyoung berteriak untuk menerima ide Jihoon ini. Mungkin saja dia bisa membuka hatinya untuk Jihoon dan dapat menyenangkan orangtuanya. Tapi, bagaimana dengan perasaan Woojin?

"Jadi, apa kau setuju?"

Jinyoung tersentak dari lamunannya ketika indera pendengarnya kembali mendengar suara Jihoon. Menghela nafasnya, Jinyoung melirik sekitar sebelum mengangguk kecil.

"Aku rasa itu bukan ide buruk. Tapi, tolong rahasiakan ini dari semua orang, termasuk Daehwi. Aku tidak ingin membuat orang berfikir yang tidak-tidak dengan hubungan kita."

Jihoon menganggukkan kepalanya dengan senyum manisnya yang mengembang, "Aku mengerti, Jinyoung-ah."

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Hyungku memintaku pulang cepat sekarang."

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan. Jinyoung-ah," Jihoon melambaikan tangannya pada Jinyoung yang bergerak berjalan lebih dulu. Jinyoung membalasnya dengan senyum kecil yang membuat Jihoon terpana untuk beberapa detik.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar serius dengan perjodohan ini?"

Jihoon melirik ke samping kanannya begitu Woojin tiba-tiba muncul dan langsung merangkul bahunya.

"Bae Jinyoung itu tampan. Aku rasa tidak ada salahnya punya mate seperti dia," balas Jihoon santai.

Woojin terkekeh pelan, matanya menatap remeh pada Jihoon. "Sejak kapan kau melihat seseorang dari wajah? Ku kira selama ini kau hanya melihat seseorang dari status saja," ucap Woojin dengan seringai kecil di wajahnya.

Jihoon mengendikkan bahunya, "Sejak, beberapa hari lalu, mungkin."

Woojin tertawa pelan mendengarnya. Keduanya pun melanjutkan langkah mereka menuju rumah masing-masing. Dengan sedikit obrolan ringan yang diselingi tawa kecil. Dan tanpa Jihoon sadari, Woojin yang sesekali menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tak terbaca.

.

.

Jinyoung mendekati Minhyun yang tengah memasak makan malam. Jinyoung memeluk Minhyun dari belakang dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di punggung Minhyun. Minhyun tersentak kaget, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum manis menyadari adik sepupunyalah yang tengah memeluknya.

"Ada apa Jinyoung?" Tanya Minhyun pelan, tangannya masih sibuk mengaduk sup buatannya.

Jinyoung menggeleng pelan, dan bibirnya masih saja tertutup tidak ingin membalas apapun atas pertanyaan Minhyun. Minhyun mengulum senyumnya, sangat mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada adik sepupunya itu.

Minhyun menyentuh tangan Jinyoung, "Makan malam sudah siap. Tolong kau panggilkan Daniel ya, dia ada di teras depan tadi."

Jinyoung mengangguk pelan, ia pun melepas pelukannya di tubuh Minhyun dan berjalan menuju ke depan rumah. Minhyun tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Jinyoung seperti ini. Minhyun merasa sedih sebenarnya, mengetahui jika adik sepupunya ini memiliki masalah yang cukup besar untuk anak seusianya.

Menggeleng pelan, Minhyun kembali pada dunia nyata ketika ia mendengar suara Daniel yang menyapa indera pendengarnya.

"Sudah siap semua hyung?" Daniel menghampiri Minhyun dan berdiri di dekatnya. Minhyun mengangguk pelan, "Hanya tinggal ini yang belum ditaruh," ucap Minhyun seraya menunjuk semangkuk sup yang berada di tangannya.

Daniel tersenyum lebar, "Omong-omong, Guanlin ikut makan malam bersama kita. Dia juga akan menginap beberapa hari ke depan. Wooseok dan Yuto akan ke Jepang karena ayah Yuto sedang sakit di sana. Mereka juga mengajak Seonho, hyung."

Minhyun mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Daniel. Pantas saja Daniel terlalu lama di luar, rupanya mengobrol dengan keluarga Jung dulu.

"Lalu, di mana Jinyoung dan Guanlin sekarang?" Tanya Minhyun setelah meletakkan mangkuk berisi sup itu di atas meja. Daniel mengendikkan bahunya, "Tadi aku tinggal mereka di depan pintu."

"Kenapa kau meninggalkan mereka?" Sinar mata Minhyun berubah cemas ketika menatap Daniel yang sudah duduk di kursinya. Daniel menghela nafasnya melihat tatapan itu.

"Kau tenang saja hyung, sebentar lagi juga mereka ke sini. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan dengan mereka," balas Daniel tenang. Daniel berdiri lagi dan menarik sebuah kursi yang tak jauh darinya, ia pun menuntun Minhyun untuk duduk di sana.

"Sekarang kita makan dulu saja. Jika mereka lapar, mereka pasti akan ke sini dengan cepat," ucap Daniel dengan senyum lebarnya. Minhyun menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, mungkin benar dia tidak boleh terlalu banyak berpikir negatif sekarang. Apalagi mengenai adik sepupunya itu dan Guanlin. Karena Minhyun tahu, Guanlin adalah anak yang baik.

"Kau benar, Daniel-ah."

.

.

Jinyoung melangkah menuju bangku di depan rumahnya. Guanlin sendiri masih berdiri di dekat pintu rumah Jinyoung setelah beberapa menit berlalu Daniel meninggalkan keduanya. Guanlin menunduk, ia melangkah mendekati Jinyoung yang sudah duduk di bangku dengan pandangan kosong yang menatap lurus ke depan.

"Maaf jika aku mengganggumu, hyung," cicit Guanlin pelan. Jinyoung tidak bergeming, "Duduklah, Guanlin. Aku tahu kau lelah karena sedari tadi berdiri terus." Ucap Jinyoung masih dengan pandangan yang lurus ke depan. Tidak melirik maupun menoleh pada Guanlin.

Guanlin tersenyum kecil, ia pun memilih untuk duduk di samping Jinyoung. Matanya melirik pada Jinyoung yang sekarang sedang menutup kedua matanya. Guanlin memperhatikan bagaimana wajah kecil Jinyoung yang begitu menawan di mata semua orang. Tidak peduli itu wanita atau lelaki. Tidak peduli itu Omega, Beta, ataupun Alpha. Seperti dirinya, misalnya.

"Aku akan berkencan dengan Jihoon."

Guanlin mengerjapkan matanya pelan ketika suara datar Jinyoung terdengar. Tunggu! Jinyoung, berkencan? Dengan Jihoon? Jadi, serius jika Jinyoung lebih memilih orang yang baru ia kenal dibanding dirinya? Entah Guanlin harus menangis atau menertawakan dirinya sendiri sekarang.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin merahasiakan ini darimu, maupun dari orang lain. Tapi, kita sudah berjanji 'kan untuk tidak merahasiakan apapun lagi? Maka dari itu, aku ingin memberitahunya padamu," Jinyoung melanjutkan tanpa menunggu respon Guanlin.

Karena Jinyoung sendiri tahu pasti bagaimana perasaan Guanlin sekarang. Tidak hanya dirinya yang terluka saat ini, tapi Guanlin juga. Apalagi baru kemarin malam Guanlin mengungkapkan perasaannya dan sekarang Jinyoung sudah memberitahu Guanlin jika dirinya ingin berkencan. Jika bisa, Jinyoung ingin menampar dirinya sendiri sekarang.

"Se..lamat?" Guanlin berujar ragu, sinar matanya meredup ketika menatap Jinyoung. Jinyoung terkekeh datar, matanya membuka dan bertemu tatap dengan mata Guanlin. "Kau senang?" Tanya Jinyoung pelan.

"Kau ingin jawaban aku sebagai sahabatmu atau aku sebagai orang yang mencintaimu?" Guanlin balik bertanya. Matanya merangkap pandangan Jinyoung untuk tetap menatap matanya.

Jinyoung menelan ludahnya, menggigit pipi dalamnya sebelum menjawab, "Dua-duanya."

Guanlin terkekeh pelan, "Sebagai sahabat, aku tentu saja senang mendengar sahabatku ingin berkencan. Karena bagaimanapun kau belum pernah berkencan 'kan hyung?" Nada jahil keluar dari mulut Guanlin yang membuat Jinyoung menatapnya tak suka.

"Tapi sebagai orang yang mencintaimu, tentu saja aku tidak senang," Tatapan Guanlin menajam, ia menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

Jinyoung menghela nafasnya dan menundukkan kepalanya, "Maaf. Tapi ini sudah menjadi pilihanku."

"Aku mengerti hyung."

Guanlin menyentuh pundak Jinyoung, mendekatkan tubuh mereka. Guanlin memeluk pundak Jinyoung dan memaksa kepala Jinyoung untuk menyender di bahunya. Jinyoung melirik sinis namun dibalas oleh senyuman lebar Guanlin.

"Dasar!"

Namun Jinyoung malah menyamankan kepalanya di bahu Guanlin. Jinyoung memejamkan matanya, mencoba meresapi rasa hangat yang menjalar ke dalam hatinya akibat dekapan hangat Guanlin.

"Aku ingin kita seperti ini terus, hyung." Gumam Guanlin seraya menumpukkan kepalanya di kepala Jinyoung.

'Aku juga ingin, Guanlin-ah,' balas Jinyoung dalam hati.

Jinyoung pun menyusupkan tangannya untuk memeluk tubuh Guanlin. Untuk malam ini saja, biarkan Jinyoung membalas perasaan Guanlin dan melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan bersama Guanlin. Termasuk memeluk pemuda Taiwan itu dengan erat. Jinyoung tersenyum membayangkan jika dirinya dapat melakukan hal seperti ini terus dengan Guanlin.

'Aku sekarang mengerti hyung, bagaimana perasaanmu kepadaku. Dan dengan ini, aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk tidak melepaskanmu. Aku akan memperjuangkanmu bagaimanapun caranya. Termasuk menghadapi kedua orangtuamu.' Janji Guanlin dalam hati sambil mencium sayang pucuk kepala Jinyoung.

"Aku bilang mereka akan baik-baik saja, 'kan hyung?" Bisik Daniel yang berada di samping Minhyun. Minhyun mengangguk pelan, "Kau benar, Daniel-ah."

"Sekarang, ayo ke kamar. Biarkan mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua. Jika mereka merasa dingin, mereka juga akan masuk kok," ajak Daniel seraya menggenggam tangan Minhyun.

Minhyun mengulum senyumnya, keduanya pun masuk ke dalam kamar mereka. Dan Minhyun hanya dapat berdoa, jika ia bisa melihat senyum Jinyoung terus seperti tadi.

.

.

"Daehwi-ya?"

Daehwi tersentak dari lamunan panjangnya melihat seseorang yang menghampirinya.

"Youngmin hyung?" Daehwi melihat bingung pada sosok pemuda yang sudah duduk di depannya itu. "Sedang apa di sini?" Tanya Daehwi pelan.

"Janjian dengan Donghyun. Tapi biasa, dia sedikit telat karena ada urusan dulu katanya," jawab Youngmin santai. "Kau sendiri sedang apa? Menunggu orang juga?" Youngmin balik bertanya.

Daehwi menggeleng dengan senyuman kecil yang mengembang, "Tidak hyung. Aku hanya sedang menenangkan pikiran saja."

"Kau ada masalah?" Alis Youngmin bertaut menatap sosok yang sudah dianggapnya adik itu sepertinya sedang sedih. Terlihat dari wajahnya yang menyendu.

"Hanya sedikit kok hyung," sahut Daehwi dengan mata yang bergulir menatap sekelilingnya. Tidak mau menatap sosok Alpha yang duduk di hadapannya itu.

"Bicara saja yang jujur Daehwi-ya. Tapi, hyung juga tidak akan memaksamu. Hyung cukup mengerti, mungkin ini masalah besar untukmu. Tapi, lebih baik kau berbagi bersama orang lain, agar kau bisa mendapat jalan keluarnya. Terkadang, nasihat orang itu diperlukan untuk mengambil keputusan. Meski keputusan diri sendirilah yang lebih penting, terlepas kau akan menyesal atau tidak dengan keputusanmu itu," ucap Youngmin panjang lebar selaras dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya.

Daehwi diam mendengarkan. Sudah dua orang yang memberinya nasihat, dan Daehwi kini sudah harus bisa mengambil keputusannya sendiri. Menyesal atau tidaknya nanti, itu adalah hal yang harus Daehwi terima akibat pilihannya itu.

"Terimakasih hyung, kau sangat membantuku," ujar Daehwi dengan senyum lebarnya.

Youngmin menganggukkan kepalanya, meskipun tidak sepenuhnya mengerti akan masalah Daehwi, tapi Youngmin bersyukur jika kata-katanya dapat membantu Daehwi.

"Youngmin-hyung!"

Youngmin menoleh ke arah suara di mana sosok yang memanggilnya berada. Tersenyum lebar, Youngmin melambaikan tangannya menyapa Donghyun yang sedang berjalan menghampirinya. Diikuti oleh seseorang yang juga menghampiri dirinya.

"Lho, dia bukannya?" Gumam Youngmin yang dapat didengar Daehwi. Menolehkan kepalanya, mata Daehwi membulat melihat seseorang yang berada di belakang Donghyun.

"Dia-!"

.

.

Seongwoo menyipitkan matanya melihat sepupunya yang tengah tersenyum menyeringai sambil menatap ponselnya. Mendekati sepupunya, Seongwoo menepuk bahu Woojin seraya duduk di samping Woojin.

"Kau dapat darimana foto itu?" Tanya Seongwoo penasaran setelah melihat foto yang berada di ponsel pemuda bergingsul itu.

Woojin melirik Seongwoo masih dengan seringai yang terpatri di wajahnya, "Aku mengambilnya sendiri tadi, hyung."

"Kau sudah sangat ahli mengintai huh, Park Woojin?" Seongwoo terkekeh pelan, ia kemudian meraih ponselnya yang berbunyi menandakan adanya pesan masuk.

"Kau seperti tidak tahu aku siapa saja hyung," Woojin membusungkan dadanya bangga. "Berpura-pura menjadi Beta saja aku bisa apalagi hanya menjadi mata-mata dari seorang Bae Jinyoung? Itu tidak ada apa-apanya bagiku, hyung."

"Ya, terserahmu saja, Woojin-ah. Hanya saja hyung ingatkan padamu, jika kau ingin mendapatkan Jihoon, lebih baik kau jujur padanya. Jangan terlalu banyak melibatkan perasaan orang, karena nantinya akan banyak juga yang terluka."

Woojin mengulum bibirnya, matanya menatap tajam pada Seongwoo yang setelah mengatakan hal tadi langsung sibuk berbalas pesan dengan seseorang yang dapat Woojin pastikan adalah Park Sungwoon. Kakak dari Park Jihoon.

"Aku mengerti akan hal itu, Seongwoo hyung. Hanya saja, bermain-main dalam cinta, tidak ada salahnya 'kan?"

Seongwoo menggeleng tidak setuju, "Jika kau bermain-main sedikit saja maka akan fatal akibatnya, Woojin. Bukan hanya kau bisa kehilangan cintamu, tapi juga orang-orang di sekitarmu yang akan langsung menganggapmu tidak punya perasaan."

Seongwoo berdiri dari duduknya dan menepuk bahu Woojin, menyemangati. "Hyung hanya ingin mengingatkan, kurangi ambisimu pada Jihoon. Sebelum dia terluka, karena bagaimanapun Jihoon adalah adik dari mate hyung, Woojin. Jika kau menyakitinya sedikit saja, maka jangan harap kau akan selamat dariku," gumam Seongwoo tajam seraya berlalu.

Woojin menggeram rendah, percuma saja ia kabur dari rumahnya jika tidak di rumah tidak di sini, selalu saja dapat omelan.

"Ck! Menyebalkan!"

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

A/N :

1.) Terimakasih untuk yang sudah review, favorite, serta follow ff ini.

2.) Ada yg nanya Daehwi sama siapa? Kalo aku balikin ke kalian, Daehwi cocoknya ama siapa? Mau SamHwi or DongHwi? Atau yg lain, siapa?

See you next chap!

 **28 Agustus 2017**

 **Panda**


	5. Chapter 5

**Because** **I** **Care**

.

Because I Care © Sweatpanda

.

 **Cast** :

 **Main**

Lai Guanlin X Bae Jinyoung (PanDeep) **Slight**

!GuanHwi !DeepWink !2Park

 **Side**

!NielHwang !OngWoon !HwanSung

And many more.

 **Genre** :

Romance, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length** :

Chaptered

 **Summary** :

Menjadi seorang Beta, bukanlah keinginan seorang Bae Jinyoung. Karena jujur, Jinyoung tidak mau memilih antara sang sahabat Alphanya Lai Guanlin, atau Omega yang dijodohkan dengannya, Park Jihoon.

 **Rated** :

T - M

 **Warning** :

Omegaverse!AU, YAOI, Typo(s), OOC.

.

.

 **Chapter** **5**

.

.

Jinyoung mendesah pelan ketika matanya tak kunjung menemukan Jihoon yang memintanya untuk bertemu. Ini hari Minggu, dan Jihoon meminta pada Jinyoung untuk berjalan-jalan di taman bermain sekaligus untuk mendekatkan diri satu sama lain, yang disetujui begitu saja oleh Jinyoung. Namun sudah dua puluh lima menit ia menunggu, Jihoon belum juga muncul di hadapannya.

Jinyoung bersandar pada pohon maple di belakangnya, helaan nafasnya terdengar begitu jelas. Matanya bergulir mengikuti langkah-langkah orang yang berlalu lalang di hadapannya.

"Jinyoung-hyung?"

Jinyoung mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk memastikan jika ia tidak salah lihat bahwa Guanlin-lah yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ah, aku mencari hyung sedari tadi," sambung Guanlin sembari tersenyum lebar. Jinyoung memiringkan kepalanya, menatap bingung pada Guanlin.

"Kenapa kau di sini?" Tanya Jinyoung bingung. "Aku di sini, untuk menggantikan Jihoon-hyung!" Jawab Guanlin semangat.

Mata Jinyoung menyipit begitu mendengar jawaban Guanlin, "Maksudmu?"

"Woojin-hyung mengirimiku pesan, katanya Jihoon-hyung tiba-tiba mendapat heatnya. Jadi dia tidak bisa keluar hari ini," ujar Guanlin seraya memperlihatkan pesan Woojin yang berada di ponselnya.

"Kenapa Woojin tidak mengirimiku pesan, kenapa malah mengirimnya padamu?" Balas Jinyoung dengan wajah polosnya.

Guanlin mengedikkan bahunya, "Aku juga tidak tahu, hyung."

Jinyoung pun mengangguk kecil, ia lantas menundukkan kepalanya untuk berpikir sebentar. Guanlin, menggantikan Jihoon? Artinya, ia akan berkencan dengan Guanlin begitu? Entah mengapa, pipi Jinyoung memanas seketika.

"Emhh, apa hyung tidak suka, aku di sini?" Cicit Guanlin saat melihat Jinyoung menundukkan kepalanya.

Dengan wajah yang memerah, Jinyoung lantas mendongak, menggeleng dengan cepat membantah ucapan Guanlin. "Tidak, Guanlin-ah. Hyung, hanya.." Jinyoung menggigit bibir bawahnya, bingung untuk mengatakan apa pada Guanlin. Haruskah ia bilang, jika ia sangat senang mengetahui Guanlin menggantikan Jihoon untuk berkencan dengannya? Yang benar saja! Meskipun dalam hati, Jinyoung ingin sekali mengatakan hal itu.

"Wajahmu memerah hyung, apa kau sakit?" Tanya Guanlin ketika matanya melihat rona merah pada wajah Jinyoung.

"E-eh, ti-tidak.." Jinyoung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya yang masih menunduk. Kemudian, Jinyoung mendongak untuk menemukan Guanlin yang tengah menertawakannya.

"Kau menertawakanku?" Mata Jinyoung menatap tajam pada Guanlin yang masih tertawa. "Habisnya, hyung lucu sekali," balas Guanlin sembari menghentikan tawanya.

Jinyoung mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata Guanlin ketika Guanlin sudah berhenti tertawa dan kini menatap dirinya.

"Ayo, kita masuk hyung," ajak Guanlin dengan suara senang. Ia lantas menggenggam tangan Jinyoung dan melangkah masuk ke dalam taman bermain.

Mata Guanlin bersinar cerah menatap segala permainan yang ada di hadapannya. Sementara Jinyoung, ia menelan ludahnya secara paksa melihat permainan-permainan yang ada di hadapannya itu. Bukannya Jinyoung takut, hanya saja, Jinyoung tidak biasa atau bahkan tidak pernah bermain di taman bermain seperti ini. Alasannya, setiap kali Jinyoung ingin ke taman bermain, pasti ada saja masalahnya. Orangtuanya sibuklah, Minhyun-hyung sibuklah, pokoknya Jinyoung seperti seorang pangeran yang terkurung di penjara emas rumahnya selama ini. Membuat Jinyoung tidak pernah bersenang-senang seperti anak-anak seumurannya yang lain.

"Hyung, ayo naik itu!" Guanlin menunjuk sebuah permainan yang mana bisa membuat Jinyoung membulatkan matanya.

Itu Bungee Drop, Jinyoung tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Dalam hati, Jinyoung ingin sekali mengangguk dan menyanggupi apa kemauan Guanlin. Di hati kecilnya, tentu saja Jinyoung menolak. Kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan dirinya bagaimana? Kalau muntah saja sih itu bukan masalah. Tapi kalau sampai pingsan? Sudah merepotkan banyak orang, buat malu diri sendiri lagi. Tentu saja, Jinyoung menolak akan hal itu.

"Bisakah kita hanya jalan-jalan Guanlin-ah? Hyung rasa, hyung sedikit tidak enak badan," ujar Jinyoung dengan mata yang memandang arah lain.

Sinar mata Guanlin berubah saat mendengar ucapan Jinyoung. "Kau sakit hyung? Kenapa tidak bilang saja sejak tadi?" Tanya Guanlin dengan nada cemas yang kentara.

Jinyoung mengulas senyum tipis, "Tidak Guanlin-ah. Hanya saja, kita jalan-jalan saja ya? Atau kita pergi ke toko pernak-pernik sekitar sini saja. Siapa tahu kita menemukan barang bagus."

Guanlin berpikir sejenak, sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya dan menggenggam erat tangan Jinyoung.

"Baiklah hyung, ayo kita ke sana," balas Guanlin dengan senyum lebarnya. Keduanya pun melangkah menuju toko aksesoris yang tak jauh dari tempat keduanya.

Keduanya memasuki toko, mata Jinyoung lantas menjelajah ke sekelilingnya untuk menemukan sesuatu yang mungkin menarik untuk dirinya.

Jinyoung melepas genggaman tangan Guanlin untuk menuju tempat yang mana terdapat banyak gelang dan kalung. Guanlin sendiri, ia memilih untuk menuju ke tempat yang mana banyak boneka tersedia di sana.

Jinyoung melihat-lihat dengan serius apa yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Tangannya meraih sepasang gelang couple berwarna hitam yang terbuat dari karet dan terdapat tulisan 'MY MATE' di gelang tersebut. Diam-diam sudut bibir Jinyoung terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman. Jinyoung menggenggam erat sepasang gelang itu sebelum senyum di bibirnya perlahan luntur.

Jika ia membeli gelang ini, harus ia berikan pada siapa? Jihoon? Atau, Guanlin? Jinyoung mendesah pelan. Ia mengembalikan gelang itu pada tempatnya sebelum beralih ke tempat lain.

Tidak menyadari, seseorang yang memperhatikannya semenjak tadi, mengambil gelang tersebut dan pergi dari sana.

.

.

Jihoon menatap kesal pada Woojin yang saat ini sedang duduk santai di sofa yang ada di dalam kamarnya. Sementara dirinya sendiri, kini tengah berbaring di atas ranjang sambil menahan rasa sakit yang terasa di dalam tubuhnya.

"Aku akui, rencanamu itu sangat bagus, Jihoon-ie. Mengajak kencan Jinyoung saat dirimu sedang heat, untuk apa? Agar kalian mating kemudian dia menjadi milikmu begitu?" Woojin memperlihatkan gigi gingsulnya lewat senyum lebarnya.

Jihoon mengalihkan pandangannya, menolak untuk bertemu pandang dengan sosok di depannya itu.

"Pergilah!" Seru Jihoon kesal. Wajahnya sudah sangat memerah akibat rasa sakit dan panas yang terasa di sekitar bagian privasinya. Sungguh, Jihoon sangat membutuhkan obatnya dan kakaknya sekarang. Obatnya sudah habis, dan kakaknya itu, pergi entah kemana pagi-pagi begini.

"Aku datang justru ingin membantumu, Jihoon-ie," Senyum Woojin perlahan menghilang. Digantikan oleh seringai licik yang kini terulas di wajahnya.

Woojin berdiri, mendekati secara perlahan Jihoon yang kini sudah meringkuk di tengah ranjangnya. Woojin mengusap sayang rambut Jihoon yang membuat sang empunya lantas memejamkan matanya.

Tangan Woojin turun ke wajah Jihoon dan mengusap pipi gembil Jihoon. Ia pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Jihoon dan berbisik di sana, "Kau milikku, Jihoon-ie. Hanya milikku."

Mata Jihoon membuka setelah mendengar bisikan Woojin. Jihoon lantas menatap mata Woojin yang juga menatapnya dengan tajam. Mata itu berkilat, antara marah, kecewa dan juga nafsu. Entahlah, tapi Jihoon melihatnya seperti itu.

Jihoon perlahan duduk di atas kasurnya, memundurkan badannya hingga menyentuh kepala ranjangnya, dan memeluk guling kesayangannya dengan erat. Mengalihkan pandangannya untuk tidak menatap pada sosok lain yang tengah menatapnya intens itu.

"Sebenarnya, apa maumu, Woojin?" Tanya Jihoon pelan. Suaranya sedikit teredam oleh guling yang berada di pelukannya.

Woojin mendekati Jihoon secara perlahan, ia duduk di samping Jihoon dan menatap tepat ke mata Jihoon.

"Aku hanya ingin kau tahu, bahwa aku mencintaimu, Jihoon-ah."

Jihoon diam, tidak membalas apapun pada Woojin. Tak lama, ia terkekeh pelan yang membuat mata Woojin menyipit saat menatapnya.

"Kau jangan bercanda, Woojin-ah. Kau tahu sendiri, aku tidak punya perasaan apapun padamu. Lagipula aku sudah dijodohkan dengan Jinyoung. Jangan membuat masalah ini semakin menjadi Woojin-ah, aku sudah berusaha keras untuk menerima perjodohanku dengan Jinyoung. Jadi, simpan bercandaanmu ini."

Jihoon menatap datar pada Woojin yang menatapnya dalam diam. Perlahan, seringai kecil terbentuk di wajah tampan Woojin.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang kau sudah berusaha keras. Jadi, tidak salah 'kan jika aku juga berusaha keras untuk memperjuangkan cintaku? Aku mencintaimu Jihoon. Dan aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkanmu."

Jihoon memincingkan matanya, menatap tak percaya pada Woojin. Jihoon tidak pernah berpikir jika Woojin bisa mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu, terlebih pada dirinya. Yang notabenenya adalah sahabat sedari kecil.

"Dan omong-omong Jihoon-ie, feromonmu itu sangat menggodaku sedari tadi. Apa sekarang saja aku menandaimu, ya?" Goda Woojin sembari menjilat bibir bawahnya.

Woojin tidak berbohong. Apalagi dirinya yang sebenarnya adalah seorang Alpha, akan susah untuk menahan diri dari wangi feromon yang keluar dari Omega yang sedang dalam masa heatnya. Apalagi ini Jihoon, sosok Omega yang amat sangat dicintainya.

"Kau jangan gila, Park Woojin!" Sergah Jihoon dengan wajah yang memucat. Woojin tertawa, namun suaranya terdengar lebih serak dan lebih dalam di telinga Jihoon.

"Jika aku gila, ini semua karenamu, Park Jihoon."

Tawa Woojin menghilang, digantikan ekspresi keras Woojin yang kini menahan tangan Jihoon ketika Omega itu berniat lari dari hadapannya.

"Aku tidak akan menahan diriku lagi sekarang, Park Jihoon. Maaf jika aku kasar, tapi kau yang memaksaku."

Woojin lantas membaringkan tubuh Jihoon dengan paksa di atas ranjang king size milik Jihoon. Jihoon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menolak perlakuan Woojin padanya. Apalagi kini Woojin tengah mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher Jihoon.

"Tidak, akh!"

Jihoon berteriak dengan keras, ketika rasa sakit dan panas menguar dari leher dan seluruh tubuhnya. Air mata Jihoon menetes, merasakan rasa panas dan sakit yang semakin tak tertahankan lagi.

"Kau milikku, Park Jihoon."

Woojin berbisik setelahnya, tak lupa, ia mengulum cuping telinga Jihoon dan ia mengusap leher Jihoon.

"It's showtime."

.

.

Guanlin menatap penuh kebingungan pada dua boneka berukuran sedang yang berada di tangannya. Yang satu boneka kucing berwarna putih, dan yang satu lagi boneka puppy berwarna honey brown. Guanlin tengah membandingkan dua boneka di tangannya itu dengan Jinyoung. Bukannya apa-apa, Guanlin hanya ingin saja. Lagipula, boneka ini 'kan untuk Jinyoung bukan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Guanlin-ah!"

Suara riang seseorang menyadarkan Guanlin dari acara berpikirnya. Menolehkan kepalanya, Guanlin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya tersenyum tipis.

"Daehwi-ya!" Balas Guanlin. Ia pun menaruh kembali kedua boneka yang tadi diambilnya pada tempatnya.

Daehwi berjalan mendekat, ia pun merangkul manja lengan Guanlin sebelum kembali membuka suaranya.

"Sedang apa di sini?" Tanya Daehwi dengan tatapan penasaran. Guanlin tersenyum lebar, "Menemani Jinyoung-hyung."

Sinar mata Daehwi meredup, namun ia tetap membalas senyum lebar Guanlin dengan senyum sendu miliknya.

"Oh ya? Lalu, dimana Jinyoung-hyung sekarang?"

"Tadi dia sedang melihat-lihat gelang sepertinya. Kau sendiri? Sedang apa di sini?" Guanlin balik bertanya dengan alis yang menyatu.

"Oh itu, aku menemani temanku. Dia baru datang dari Amerika dua hari lalu," jawab Daehwi dengan senyum yang lebih lebar.

"Benarkah? Apa dia teman yang sering kau ceritakan?"

Daehwi mengangguk singkat. Ia lantas melepaskan pelukannya di lengan Guanlin ketika matanya menemukan sosok yang tadi pergi bersamanya tengah berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Daehwi-ya," sosok itu memanggil Daehwi. Matanya menatap datar pada Guanlin yang menatap sosok remaja tanggung di hadapannya dengan bingung.

"Hm, Guanlin-ah, ini Samuel temanku. Dan Samuel, ini Guanlin. Dia juga temanku," ujar Daehwi dengan senyum canggungnya.

Guanlin mengulurkan tangannya, mencoba berkenalan yang dibalas singkat oleh remaja di hadapannya itu.

"Guanlin-ah, sepertinya kami harus pergi. Ayo Samuel," Daehwi menarik tangan Samuel dan berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkan Guanlin yang masih berdiam diri di tempatnya.

Guanlin tidak mengerti, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Kenapa Daehwi seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya?

"Melamun saja."

Guanlin tersentak dari lamunannya begitu suara Jinyoung memenuhi indera pendengarannya. Menolehkan kepalanya, Guanlin menemukan Jinyoung yang tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

"Kau kenapa? Aku seperti melihat Daehwi tadi, kemana dia?" Jinyoung bertanya dengan pandangan yang mengedar mencari Daehwi.

"Daehwi sudah pergi, bersama Samuel." Jawab Guanlin dengan senyum kecil.

"Samuel? Siapa?" Tanya Jinyoung lagi dengan alis yang bertaut. Guanlin mengendikkan bahunya, "Katanya sih, temannya."

"Katanya? Oh, kau cemburu, Guanlin-ah?" Jinyoung tertawa kecil melihat wajah Guanlin yang terlihat kesal. "Sungguh hyung, aku tidak cemburu. Aku bahkan akan merasa sangat senang jika pemuda tadi adalah mate Daehwi," ucap Guanlin pelan.

"Yakin, Guanlin-ah?" Goda Jinyoung sembari menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"Yakin hyung! Kau tahu sendiri, aku cintanya dengan siapa. Jadi, aku tidak mungkin cemburu dengan Daehwi!" Balas Guanlin tegas.

Jinyoung mendadak terdiam. Ia mengusap belakang lehernya canggung dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sudah sore. Ayo pulang," cicit Jinyoung seraya berjalan terlebih dulu.

Guanlin mengikuti, dalam diamnya, Guanlin tersenyum.

'Tidak lama lagi, Jinyoung-hyung. Kau pasti jadi milikku.'

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

A/N :

1.) Terimakasih untuk yang sudah review, favorite, serta follow ff ini.

2.) Niatnya mau ngeup rated, tapi ga jadi. Meskipun emang udah ada di atas rated T-M, tapi, belum mood bikin adegan NCnya. Mau namatin di chap ini juga ga jadi, karena ya gitu, males. Haha xD.

3.) Bulan ini sibuk, pertengahan bulan UTS, akhir bulan sidang prakerin -yg diundur lagi. Jadi, ku harap kalian ngerti kalo ff ini atau yg lain ngaret banget updatenya.

4.) Bisa kali ya, silent readers muncul. Satu kata atau satu huruf aja gapapa kok. Hitung-hitung buat semangatin authornya.

See you next chap!

 **03 September 2017**

 **Panda**


	6. Chapter 6

**Because** **I** **Care**

.

Because I Care © Sweatpanda

.

 **Cast** :

 **Main**

Lai Guanlin X Bae Jinyoung (PanDeep) **Slight**

!2Park !SamHwi

 **Side**

!NielHwang !OngWoon !HwanSung

And many more.

 **Genre** :

Romance, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length** :

Chaptered

 **Summary** :

Menjadi seorang Beta, bukanlah keinginan seorang Bae Jinyoung. Karena jujur, Jinyoung tidak mau memilih antara sang sahabat Alphanya Lai Guanlin, atau Omega yang dijodohkan dengannya, Park Jihoon.

 **Rated** :

T - M

 **Warning** :

Omegaverse!AU, YAOI, Typo(s), OOC.

.

.

 **Chapter** **6**

.

.

"Ada apa memintaku kemari?" Jinyoung bertanya dengan alis yang bertaut pada Woojin yang duduk nyaman di depannya.

Woojin mengulas senyum kecil, ia menyeruput Cappuchinonya sebelum berdeham kecil.

"Aku hanya ingin bilang padamu, jika Park Jihoon sudah jadi mate-ku," jawab Woojin diiringi seringai kecilnya.

Mata Jinyoung membulat, terkejut dengan pernyataan Woojin. "Kau bercanda?"

Woojin menggeleng samar, "Tidak. Aku serius, Jinyoung-ah. Jika tidak percaya, kau bisa lihat sendiri."

Woojin berdiri dari duduknya, menyambut seseorang yang muncul dari belakang Jinyoung. Itu Jihoon. Jihoon berjalan mendekat pada Woojin dan berdiri di samping pemuda bergingsul itu. Senyum Woojin melebar, ia memeluk Jihoon dari samping dan menurunkan kerah leher kemeja milik Jihoon.

"Lihat ini, Jinyoung-ah. Ini adalah tanda kepemilikanku atas Jihoon."

Jinyoung berdiri dari duduknya dan mata Jinyoung semakin membulat melihat tanda yang ada di leher sebelah kiri milik Jihoon itu. Jihoon membuang pandangannya, tak mau menatap Jinyoung yang menatapnya penuh dengan tanda tanya.

"Jihoon-ah," Jinyoung memanggil nama Jihoon dengan nada tak percaya. Jihoon meliriknya sebentar sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya lagi.

"Aku sudah mengatakan pada orangtuaku untuk membatalkan perjodohan kita. Dan mereka setuju," ujar Jihoon pelan. Kepalanya menunduk dan tangannya mencengkram jaket yang Woojin kenakan.

Woojin tersenyum miring, ia mengeratkan pelukannya di bahu Jihoon dan kembali menatap Jinyoung.

"Well aku rasa, semuanya sudah jelas. Kami harus pergi sekarang, Jinyoung-ah. Jika ada yang ingin kau tanyakan lagi, hubungi aku saja nanti. Sampai jumpa!" Ucap Woojin seraya berjalan meninggalkan Jinyoung yang masih membeku di tempatnya. Jihoon sekali lagi melirik Jinyoung dengan mata yang berair, sebelum akhirnya mengikuti langkah Woojin.

"Oh Tuhan! Drama apa lagi sekarang?" Gumam Jinyoung seraya mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

.

.

"Lho, Samuel? Kau sendirian? Di mana Daehwi?" Jisung mengernyitkan dahinya, menatap bingung pada Samuel yang berjalan menghampirinya dengan langkah lesu dan sendirian.

"Guanlin." Hanya itu yang Samuel ucapkan ketika ia sudah duduk di kursi meja makan. Jisung yang sedang memotong-motong sayuranpun menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Guanlin? Maksudmu dia pergi menemui Guanlin?" Tanya Jisung lagi seraya menghampiri Samuel dan berdiri di dekat pemuda Alpha itu.

Samuel mengangguk lemah. "Hm. Tadi, saat perjalanan pulang, Daehwi melihat Guanlin yang sedang sendirian di taman. Jadi, dia memilih untuk menghampiri Guanlin dan menyuruhku pulang duluan." Jawab Samuel dengan raut wajah lesu.

Jisung tersenyum samar, ia cukup mengerti bagaimana sebenarnya perasaan Samuel pada adik sepupunya itu. Apalagi sebenarnya Samuel dekat semenjak kecil dengan Daehwi di Amerika sana sebelum Daehwi memilih untuk pindah ke Seoul mengikuti ayah Jisung.

"Kau tahu, apa yang sering Daehwi ceritakan pada hyung, dulu?" Samuel menatap Jisung ingin tahu.

Jisung tersenyum kecil sebelum berjalan kembali ke tempat sebelumnya yang mengakibatkan mata Samuel mengikuti pergerakan Jisung.

"Pada awal kepindahannya, Daehwi selalu bercerita tentang teman dekatnya yang sayangnya harus ia tinggalkan di L.A. Daehwi selalu bercerita, jika ia merasa selalu terlindungi jika berada di dekat temannya itu. Dan Daehwi selalu menginginkan jika temannya itu akan menjadi pasangannya saat ia besar nanti." Cerita Jisung panjang lebar seraya meneruskan kegiatannya—yaitu memotong sayuran.

Sinar di mata Samuel yang tadinya meredup berubah menjadi cerah begitu mendengar cerita Jisung. Sudah sangat jelas, siapa 'teman dekat' yang Jisung maksud di sini.

"Tapi, kenapa Daehwi sepertinya sangat menyukai Guanlin?" Tanya Samuel dengan nada tak suka.

Jisung mendongak, menatap Samuel yang kini tengah memainkan kedua jari-jemarinya.

"Itu, karena dia terlalu merindukanmu. Dia mencari sosok yang dapat melindunginya, mengertinya, dan selalu dekat dengannya. Dan Daehwi menemukan itu pada Guanlin. Hyung tahu, jika bukan maksud Daehwi untuk melupakanmu. Tapi, tingkahmu yang sekarang membuatnya selalu bertanya-tanya, apakah kau masih mengingatnya? Apakah kau masih menganggapnya teman? Itu yang sering Daehwi ceritakan pada hyung, Samuel." Jelas Jisung dengan pandangan menerawang.

Samuel menghembuskan nafasnya. Jelas, kenapa Daehwi berpikiran seperti itu. Salahkan saja, orangtuanya yang selalu menyuruhnya untuk belajar, belajar, dan belajar. Hingga ponsel pun orangtuanya sita, jadi, susah bagi Samuel untuk menghubungi Daehwi.

"Daehwi belum terbiasa. Jadi, kau harus mencoba terus untuk dapat meluluhkan hatinya kembali untuk memaafkanmu. Hyung yakin, kau pasti bisa. Kau adalah Alpha yang kuat. Bukan begitu?"

Samuel melihat ke arah Jisung yang tersenyum lebar kepadanya. Mau tak mau, Samuel membalas senyuman itu meskipun dengan senyuman tipis.

"Hm. Kau benar, hyung."

.

.

Guanlin melihat ke seluruh taman, ketika ia merasa bosan. Tangannya yang berada di saku jaket menggenggam erat sepasang gelang couple yang ia beli kemarin di toko aksesoris yang berada di Lotte World. Guanlin mendesah pelan, ia beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri untuk duduk di bangku taman yang lumayan sepi.

Angin musim gugur yang berhembus membuat Guanlin sedikit menggigil. Guanlin menundukkan kepalanya seraya mengeluarkan gelang miliknya dari saku jaketnya. Guanlin tersenyum tipis, ia membayangkan bagaimana seandainya gelang itu berada di pergelangan tangan Jinyoung. Pasti sangat indah. Pikir Guanlin dengan senyum lebarnya yang mengembang.

"Lai Guanlin!"

Guanlin tersentak dari lamunannya begitu mendengar seseorang meneriakan namanya. Guanlin melihat ke arah belakangnya dan menemukan Daehwi yang berlari ke arahnya dengan senyuman lebar. Sementara seseorang di belakang Daehwi, berjalan menjauhi keduanya dengan kepala yang tertunduk lesu. Guanlin menatap bingung pemandangan itu.

"Daehwi-ya?" Guanlin berdiri, mendekati Daehwi yang diam berdiri di samping bangku yang ditempati Guanlin.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Guanlin ketika melihat raut wajah Daehwi yang berubah.

"Dia, sudah pergi 'kan?" Daehwi balik bertanya. Matanya melirik ke arah belakangnya takut-takut.

"Jika yang kau maksud seseorang yang bersamamu tadi, maka dia sudah pergi sejak kau berlari ke sini." Jawab Guanlin santai.

Guanlin menarik tangan Daehwi dan mendudukan pemuda itu di bangku. Sementara Guanlin, ia mengantongi kembali gelangnya sebelum duduk di samping sahabatnya itu.

"Jadi, dia yang selama ini kau maksud?" Guanlin kembali membuka suaranya setelah beberapa menit berlalu hanya suara angin yang menemani keduanya.

Daehwi mendesah pelan seraya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku harus bagaimana Guanlin-ah? Aku bingung." Ujar Daehwi seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Guanlin terkekeh pelan, "Harusnya kau senang, Daehwi-ya. Dia itu cinta pertamamu 'kan? Dan dia sudah ada di sini sekarang. Dan dia ke sini untuk menjemputmu. Untuk menjadikanmu matenya, Daehwi. Itu 'kan yang dia katakan padamu?"

"Itu benar. Tapi, aku masih ragu."

Alis Guanlin terangkat, merasa bingung dengan ucapan Daehwi. "Jika kau ragu karena aku, kurasa itu adalah hal yang salah, Daehwi-ya. Kita sudah seringkali membahas ini 'kan? Kita dekat karena merasa nyaman satu sama lain. Okay, itu benar. Tapi nyaman di sini, itu karena kita bernasib sama. Kau jauh dari orang yang kau sayangi, baik itu orangtua maupun Samuel. Sementara aku, orangtuaku. Dan hubungan kita juga hanya sahabat. Baik kau atau aku, sudah mempunyai orang yang kita cintai masing-masing."

"Ck, siapa yang bilang jika aku ragu karenamu, Lai Guanlin?" Daehwi menatap Guanlin sengit. Bisa-bisanya, pemuda Taiwan itu percaya diri selangit seperti ini.

"Ya, bisa saja. Semua orang bahkan menganggapmu mencintaiku, Lee Daehwi."

"Bisa tidak, jangan bahas itu? Aku sedang tak mood."

"Iya, iya. Jadi, apa yang membuatmu ragu pada Samuel?"

Daehwi menghembuskan nafasnya. Matanya menatap dalam mata Guanlin. "Aku merasa, aku kurang pantas untuk Samuel. Aku bukanlah seseorang yang sempurna untuk Samuel. Aku takut, aku mengecewakannya ketika kami bersama nantinya."

Guanlin tersenyum, tangannya ia lingkarkan di bahu Daehwi dan menepuk bahu pemuda Omega itu, berusaha menyemangati sahabat baiknya itu.

"Di dunia ini, tidak ada seorangpun yang sempurna, Lee Daehwi. Kau tahu kenapa setiap orang diciptakan berpasangan? Itu karena, agar kita dan pasangan kita bisa melengkapi kekurangan satu sama lain. Setiap orang mempunyai kelebihan dan kekurangannya masing-masing. Jadi, tugas kita adalah menutupi kekurangan pasangan kita, agar kita menjadi pasangan yang sempurna. Begitu, Lee Daehwi."

Daehwi tertegun mendengar ucapan Guanlin. Daehwi tak menyangka, jika Guanlin bisa mengatakan hal-hal dewasa seperti ini.

"Nah, sekarang kau harus melupakan rasa ragumu itu. Percaya pada dirimu sendiri jika kau pantas untuk Samuel, dan Samuel akan menerimamu apa adanya. Karena aku yakin, Samuel juga sangat mencintaimu."

Daehwi mengangguk semangat. Ia lantas berdiri dari duduknya.

"Terima kasih Guanlin-ah. Aku mengerti sekarang. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Bye Guanlin-ah! Bye Jinyoung-hyung!" Daehwi melambaikan tangannya dan berlari meninggalkan Guanlin.

Tunggu?!

Jinyoung? Sejak kapan pemuda itu ada di sini? Di belakang Guanlin pula.

"Guanlin-ah, ayo pulang." Ajak Jinyoung dengan suara datar. Guanlin yang merasa jika Jinyoung tengah berada dalam mood yang burukpun langsung mengikuti langkah Jinyoung yang berada tiga langkah di depannya.

Guanlin dapat melihat Jinyoung yang menundukkan kepalanya. Guanlin berdecak dalam hati. Apa lagi yang sudah terjadi pada pemuda yang dicintainya ini?

"Perjodohanku dan Jihoon—" Guanlin menajamkan indera pendengarnya agar dapat mendengar suara Jinyoung yang terdengar begitu pelan.

"—batal."

Ingin rasanya Guanlin berteriak senang saat itu juga. Guanlin berusaha menyembunyikan raut wajah bahagianya ketika Jinyoung melirik ke arahnya. Guanlin mengulum senyumnya, ia memberanikan diri untuk mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Jinyoung sebelum merangkul bahu Jinyoung.

"Tapi, kenapa ekspresimu begitu hyung? Bukankah kau harusnya senang karena tidak jadi dijodohkan? Kenapa kau malah terlihat sedih begini?" Guanlin bertanya dengan raut wajah bingung. Sungguh, Guanlin tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Jinyoung saat ini. Atau jangan-jangan, Jinyoung sudah jatuh cinta pada Jihoon?

"Aku sedih bukan karena aku sudah jatuh cinta pada Jihoon," jawab Jinyoung seperti dapat mendengar suara hati Guanlin. "Tapi aku kecewa pada Woojin, kenapa dia tidak memberitahuku dari awal jika dia mencintai Jihoon? Jika aku tahu dari awal 'kan aku akan terang-terangan menolak perjodohan ini."

"Oh, jadi kau sedih karena itu, hyung?"

"Tentu saja. Woojin itu sahabatku. Tapi, masalah seperti ini saja dia tak mau cerita."

"Memangnya, Woojin-hyung menganggapmu sahabatnya?"

Delikan tajam didapat Guanlin setelah ia berceletuk. Guanlin tertawa hambar sembari menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tak gatal.

Tapi, kata-kata Guanlin ada benarnya juga. Memangnya Woojin menganggap Jinyoung itu sahabatnya? Woojin saja tak pernah bercerita apapun tentangnya pada Jinyoung kecuali Jinyoung —atau teman-teman lain yang bertanya.

Jinyoung mendengus menyadari kebodohannya sendiri. Park Woojin itu misterius. Tidak ada yang benar-benar tahu siapa itu Park Woojin. Termasuk teman-teman sekelasnya, atau bahkan Park Jihoon saja mungkin tidak tahu siapa Park Woojin itu. Dan di dalam hati, Jinyoung berdoa, semoga Park Woojin dan Park Jihoon akan menjadi pasangan yang bahagia ke depannya. Meskipun tadi, Jinyoung dapat melihat Jihoon yang sepertinya terpaksa, Jinyoung berharap, jika ia hanya salah lihat tadi.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Jinyoung-hyung!" Jinyoung tersentak dari lamunannya begitu mendengar seruan Guanlin.

Jinyoung mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk menemukan Guanlin yang sudah berdiri di depan rumah keluarga Jung di seberang sana.

Sejak kapan dirinya sudah berada di depan rumah?

Dan apa—

"Jangan lupa dipakai hyung!" Seruan Guanlin sebelum menghilang di balik gerbang adalah yang terakhir kali Jinyoung dengar sebelum fokusnya teralih pada sebuah gelang —yang

berada di genggaman tangan kanannya.

' **MY** **MATE** - **LGL** '

Wajah Jinyoung memanas. Kapan Guanlin membeli gelang ini? Dan, apa maksud Guanlin dengan ini? Dan yang pasti, bolehkah Jinyoung berharap?

"Dasar menyebalkan!"

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

A/N :

1.) Halo! Ada yg masih nunggu ff ini? /emangnya ada?

2.) Maaf ya lama, efek males yg berkepanjangan, haha XD.

3.) Niatnya mau diendingin dichap ini. Tapi, takut gimana gitu. Jadi, aku tambahin 1-2 chap lagi.

4.) Terima kasih banyak buat yg udah review, favorit, serta follow fic ini.

5.) Review lagi ya! Siapa tau bisa bikin aku semangat dan ku baik hati buat fast update haha xD /maunya.

See you next chap!

 **07 Oktober 2017**


	7. Chapter 7

**Because** **I** **Care**

.

Because I Care © Sweatpanda

.

 **Cast** :

 **Main**

Lai Guanlin X Bae Jinyoung (PanDeep)

 **Slight**

!2Park !SamHwi

 **Side**

!NielHwang !OngWoon !HwanSung

And many more.

 **Genre** :

Romance, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length** :

Chaptered

 **Summary** :

Menjadi seorang Beta, bukanlah keinginan seorang Bae Jinyoung. Karena jujur, Jinyoung tidak mau memilih antara sang sahabat Alphanya Lai Guanlin, atau Omega yang dijodohkan dengannya, Park Jihoon.

 **Rated** :

T - M

 **Warning** :

Omegaverse!AU, YAOI, Typo(s), OOC.

.

.

 **Chapter** **7**

.

.

Jinyoung tersenyum sambil memandang gelang pemberian dari Guanlin. Ia mengusap permukaan gelang berwarna putih itu yang kini melingkar di tangan kirinya. Jinyoung merasa senang, apalagi jika Guanlin yang memasangkannya. Sayangnya, anak satu itu terlalu bodoh. Bahkan setelah lima belas menit Jinyoung menunggu, anak itu belum muncul hingga sekarang. Padahal Guanlin sendiri yang semalam membuat janji.

Jinyoung mendengus kesal sekarang.

Wajah Jinyoung mendongak begitu melihat sepasang kaki anak kecil yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Jinyoung mengerjapkan matanya melihat sosok anak perempuan kecil yang tengah menyodorkan setangkai bunga mawar merah lengkap dengan senyum manisnya.

"Ini untuk oppa," suara kecil anak perempuan itu terdengar. Membuat Jinyoung tersadar dari lamunannya dan mengambil bunga mawar yang disodorkan anak kecil itu.

"Terima kasih," ucap Jinyoung lengkap dengan senyumnya.

Anak kecil itu mengangguk, ia lantas menarik tangan Jinyoung —yang membuat Jinyoung lantas berdiri— dan segera mengikuti langkah kecil anak perempuan itu.

Mata Jinyoung membulat begitu melihat pemandangan yang kini ia lihat, sementara anak kecil yang menuntunnya berlari pergi meninggalkan Jinyoung. Taman ini menjadi sangat indah karena taburan bunga mawar merah yang berada di sekitarnya dan juga rangkaian bunga mawar merah yang kini dilihatnya membentuk sebuah kalimat yang membuat Jinyoung tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"WOULD YOU BE MY MATE, BAE JINYOUNG?"

Jinyoung melangkah mendekat pada rangkaian bunga mawar itu. Jinyoung menyentuh rangkaian bunga mawar itu, ia mengambil salah satu tangkainya dan menghirup wangi bunga mawar —yang mungkin akan menjadi favoritnya—

itu.

"Kenapa kau merusaknya, Jinyoung-hyung?" Jinyoung reflek menoleh begitu mendengar suara Guanlin.

Dilihatnya Guanlin dengan pakaian yang begitu formal tengah berjalan menghampirinya dengan sebuket bunga mawar merah ada di tangannya.

"Guan—lin?" Jinyoung menatap tak percaya pada Guanlin yang kini berlutut di hadapannya.

"Aku tahu, mungkin ini terlalu dini untuk kita. Tapi, aku tidak bisa menahan perasaanku. Jinyoung-hyung, kita sudah lama saling mengenal. Dan harus kau tahu, aku juga sudah lama menyukaimu, ah tidak, tapi mencintaimu, Jinyoung-hyung." Guanlin memegang sebelah tangan Jinyoung dan menggenggamnya erat, tak lupa, Guanlin menatap tepat ke dalam mata Jinyoung.

"Guanlin," Jinyoung berujar pelan, matanya membalas tatapan Guanlin dengan mata yang berair.

Guanlin berdiri, ia menyerahkan buket bunga mawar itu dan diterima oleh Jinyoung. Membuat senyum Guanlin mengembang dengan lebar.

"Jadi, kau mau menjadi mateku 'kan hyung?" Tanya Guanlin.

"Kau tidak akan menyesal 'kan, Guanlin?" Jinyoung balik bertanya. Air mata perlahan mulai menggenang di mata Jinyoung.

"Aku tidak akan menyesal, hyung. Aku tahu, kau pasti ragu karena statusmu yang Beta itu 'kan hyung?" Jinyoung mengangguk pelan, sementara Guanlin terkekeh geli. "Tentu saja, aku tidak akan peduli dengan statusmu, Jinyoung-hyung. Mau kau Beta, Omega atau bahkan kau Alpha sekalipun, jika aku mencintaimu, aku akan terus mengejarmu, Bae Jinyoung," sambung Guanlin dengan senyum tulusnya.

Air mata kini meluncur dengan deras setelah mendengar kata-kata Guanlin. Jinyoung dengan segera memeluk tubuh Guanlin erat seraya menyembunyikan wajahnya diceruk leher calon matenya itu.

"Aku mau menjadi matemu, Lai Guanlin," ujar Jinyoung dengan suara serak akibat air matanya.

Guanlin bersorak senang dalam hati, ia lantas membalas pelukan Jinyoung dengan erat juga. Tak lupa, ia mencium kepala Jinyoung dengan sayang.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jinyoung-hyung."

Jinyoung mengangguk, dan Guanlin tersenyum lembut. Tanpa Jinyoung menjawab, Guanlin tahu jika Jinyoung juga mencintainya.

.

.

"Ahh akhirnya, aku bisa melihat mereka bersama juga." Minhyun tersenyum lebar melihat Jinyoung dan Guanlin yang tengah berpelukan di depan sana.

Kini, Minhyun, Daniel, serta Daehwi dan Samuel tengah berada di belakang pohon besar di dekat tempat pelamaran Guanlin dan Jinyoung.

"Aku bahagia melihat mereka bersama begini." Ujar Daniel seraya merangkul bahu Minhyun.

"Aku rasanya ingin menangis."

"Kau memang sudah menangis, Daehwi-ya."

Minhyun tertawa melihat Daehwi yang menangis dan kini tengah ditenangkan oleh Samuel.

"Aku harap, semuanya akan benar-benar bahagia sekarang." Gumam Minhyun seraya tersenyum lembut.

Daniel yang di sampingnya ikut tersenyum, ia merangkul erat bahu Minhyun dan mengecup pipinya.

"Aku yakin itu akan terjadi, Minhyun-ie."

.

.

Guanlin menatap wajah Jinyoung yang sembab akibat terus menangis sejak tadi. Kini keduanya sudah berada di rumah keluarga Hwang. Tepatnya di dalam kamar Jinyoung. Sementara Minhyun dan Daniel pergi untuk mengurus rencana pernikahan mereka berdua.

"Ini minum dulu, aku tahu suaramu pasti habis karena menangis terus." Goda Guanlin seraya menyodorkan segelas air putih.

Jinyoung mendengus namun tetap mengambil air putih dan segera meneguknya hingga habis.

Guanlin tersenyum, ia duduk di ranjang Jinyoung seraya memperhatikan setiap sudut kamar Jinyoung. Ini pertama kalinya Guanlin ke sini, karena memang Jinyoung selalu melarang siapapun untuk memasuki kamarnya kecuali Minhyun —dan sekarang ditambah Guanlin.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan kamarku? Kenapa kau tersenyum begitu?" Jinyoung mendelik menatap Guanlin.

"Memangnya kalau aku tersenyum itu, salah hyung?" Guanlin menautkan kedua alisnya dan menatap Jinyoung.

Jinyoung menjawab pelan, "Tergantung alasanmu."

"Aku tersenyum karena akhirnya aku bisa masuk ke dalam kamarmu," ujar Guanlin dengan senyum polosnya.

Jinyoung mengerjap, "Hanya itu?"

Guanlin mengangguk dan Jinyoung mengalihkan pandangannya seketika.

"Tapi, ada hal lain yang membuatku tak bisa berhenti tersenyum sekarang." Guanlin berdiri, mendekati Jinyoung yang saat ini tengah berdiri di dekat jendela —tempat yang sering Jinyoung gunakan untuk mengamati Guanlin saat pemuda itu tengah berada di dalam kamarnya.

Guanlin memeluk Jinyoung dari belakang yang membuat Jinyoung sedikit kaget. Jinyoung tak menyangka Guanlin akan memeluknya seperti ini.

"A—apa?" Tanya Jinyoung setelah sekian detik hanya keheningan yang melingkupi keduanya. Ekor mata Jinyoung menatap Guanlin yang kini menumpukan dagunya di bahu Jinyoung.

"Itu karena aku, akhirnya memilikimu, hyung." Bisik Guanlin.

Lalu keheningan kembali, Jinyoung memegang tangan Guanlin dan merematnya.

"Tapi kau tenang saja hyung. Aku tak akan melakukannya sekarang, aku akan melakukannya jika waktunya sudah tiba." Ujar Guanlin seraya memperat pelukannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu. Aku tak ingin menyakitimu."

"Tapi bukankah mating juga penting dalam hubungan ini, Guanlin-ah?" Jinyoung berbalik dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Guanlin.

Guanlin menatap mata Jinyoung dan tersenyum lebar.

"Itu memang benar. Tapi untuk sekarang, gelang yang berada di tanganmu saja sudah cukup, Jinyoung-hyung. Lagipula, aku sudah berjanji pada Minhyun-hyung serta Wooseok-hyung untuk tidak bertindak lebih sebelum kita berdua lulus sekolah." Jelas Guanlin.

Jinyoung mengulum senyumnya, Guanlin memang benar-benar yang terbaik. Ia tak salah untuk jatuh cinta pada Alpha satu ini.

"Aku mengerti, Guanlin-ah. Dan ingat, jangan pernah berfikir untuk menyakitiku bahkan hingga meninggalkanku." Jinyoung menatap tajam Guanlin yang dibalas kekehan oleh pemuda Alpha itu.

"Berniat memikirkannya saja tidak, Jinyoung-hyung. Percaya padaku, kau adalah yang pertama dan terakhir bagiku, Bae Jinyoung."

Jinyoung tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk, "Aku percaya padamu, Lai Guanlin."

Perlahan tapi pasti, wajah keduanya semakin mendekat. Hingga dahi mereka berdua menempel begitu pula dengan bibir mereka. Dan ciuman manis penuh cinta itupun menutup hari indah itu yang juga diikuti oleh salju pertama yang turun di musim dingin tahun ini.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

A/N :

1.) Ada yg kaget dengan tulisan end di sini?

2.) Ceritanya emang udah end ya. Dan emang belum ada adegan rated M-nya, karena rencananya aku bakal bikin special chap untuk masing-masing couple di ff ini.

3.) Special chapnya mungkin akan dimulai dari HwanSung - SamHwi - OngWoon - 2Park - NielHwang - PanDeep. Dan rencananya rated M semua. Tapi tergantung, ada yg mau baca atau nggak.

4.) FF lain menyusul ya, karena aku lagi bingung mau ngetik yg mana dulu. Ngetik yg ini, ide ff itu muncul. Ngetik ff itu, ide baru muncul. Kan ku bingung sendiri. /Ini curhat.

5.) Terima kasih buat yg udah setia ngikutin ff ini dari awal. Terima kasih banyak buat yg udah selalu review ff ini, serta yg udah favorite juga follow ff ini.

P.s : Aku lagi dilemma, mau bikin PanCham atau ChamDeep. Hahaha wkwkwk.

 **02** **Desember 2017**

 **Panda**


End file.
